Rock City Boy
by Baka4Anime
Summary: Lucy was never the type too lean on people for help, after being broken and fixed so many times she can t help put feel a little uneasy and uncertain about ever boy that walks into her life But in the city of rock a pink haired boy comes along. R&R
1. Not Without A Price

**First Fairy Tail fic :) I thought the ending up on the spot and had some driven force too make the ending come true :) lamme right ?**

**I'm writer soo don't complain about my grammar I know it's pretty shitty and I could possible doo better on it, and believe me I try my hardest too correct it .**

**So without further ado I present too you... 'Rock City Boy'**

** hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 01:<em>

_Not without a price_

0+0+

That morning she had no intention of leaving her bed.

She had her heart set on sleeping in for hours. It wasn't one of those mornings were she had too wake up at five o'clock in the morning dragging herself unconsciously out of her bed too prepare herself for school.

Unfortunately this lovely Saturday morning wasn't one of the sleep in till twelve days.

" Luuce" A voice yelled " Wake the _fuck _up"

She groaned turning in her bed, Lucy subconsciously pulled a free pillow over her head in attempt too block out the annoying voices.

" Lu-Chan" Another voice said " Come on .. Wake up"

" Fine." I yelled throwing the sheets and pillows on the floor " I'm up"

" Told you we could do it" Levi said. Levi McGarden was my best friend since grade school, she had sky blue hair that went just past her shoulder , her eyes were a deep light grey. Levi work a bright orange headband rapped around the front of her hair. She had a matching orange thin sweater on with dark black skinny jeans finishing of the look were a pair of darker orange ankle boots.

" Please… she probably just got annoyed " Cana said. Cana Alberona was also my best friend since grade school. She has long dark brown silky hair that went just below her hip. Her eyes were suck a dark blue that they appeared blue sometimes. She wore a dark blue tank top with red Capri pants her red heels were kicked up on my night table as she balanced her chair on the two hind legs.

Levi huffed "Bitch" She mused, she stuck her tongue out at Cana before turning too me" Hurry and get dressed Lu-Chan" She said pointing at my bathroom door.

"W-w-what are you talking about" I yelled " I'm not going anywhere …when I close my eyes, I'm going too lie back in bed and when I open them in …I drawled my eyes switching too the clock ..four hours maybe, just maybe I'll go with you"

"Listen Lucy" Cana said removing her feet from my night table " Hurry and get dressed, quick." she snapped loosing patients.

Lucy scared of what Cana might do if she didn't move reluctantly got out of bed. She wiggled her toes as she stood on her blue soft carpet.

" What now" She asked, suddenly feeling like venturing out this morning too whatever crazy place her best friends would drag her too.

" Shower" Cana said opening the bathroom door.

"Then get dressed" Levi continued

I rushed into the bathroom closing the door calmly behind me too leaving Cana and Levi too terrorize what ever part of my apartment they can attack.

After taking a shower, I stood in the mirror raking out my dishevelled hair so it could be fit into a ponytail. When I finished the thirty minute task I pulled on a black tank top with the face of a lion on it.

I pulled out two different pairs of bottoms out from my closet holding them up close too my body I admired both in the mirror before sighing. I through my skinny jeans on a chair and pulled on a short pair of white shorts.

Liking what I saw, I then bend down too the floor picking up a pair of black low topped converse.

" Lu-Chan " Levi called " Are you done?' She asked.

I grabbed a pair of black and white hoop earrings before leaving the bathroom. Cana was back in her position this time with a glass of red wine in her hands.

_I have red wine?_ I thought

" Ugh Cana" I snorted " Where'd you get the wine from?"

She smiled as she looked me up and down " Perfect" Cana replied completely ignoring my question

"For what?" I muttered

" No questions, time too boogie" She said her voice ringing as she danced out of my apartment Levi and I followed at heels.

0+0+

" Natsu are you ready" A booming voice called

" Put a sock in it, droopy eyes" I yelled back

" Buut we have too leave" Loki yelled

It was a Saturday morning. I was hung over from last night. Pain killers weren't doing shit.

And with only a door too separate the loud annoying voices belong too my friends, wasn't pretty great. This morning Ezra, Loki and Grey had invaded my apartment, Dragging me out off bed and stuffing _many_ pills down my throat I was unwillingly dressed.

After two hours of torture I'd managed too convince the idiots too leave my room for a bit … HA! I locked it as soon as they left.

And know I h -

BOOM!

I looked at my door too see that there _was_ no longer a door there.

" What..the..fuck.." I drawled.

Before I could move Ezra had me by the ear and was dragging me out my apartment steps and down the steps with a giggling Grey and Loki following behind.

She stuffed me in the backseat of the car **(A/N no motion sickness)** before making her way too the front were Grey sat in the drivers seat.

"Uh huh, no way, I refuse too be in a car were Grey's driving" Loki yelled

" Well suck it up" Ezra said

" I second that" I pitched in, not too keen in the idea of Grey driving

"Fine." Ezra sighed, "switch with me"

"We're are we going" I asked

" Too a locale club" Was the only reply I got

0+0+

Hours later, driving at top speed. We had reached a club.

The club was blazing bright colors mostly blue and gold, It resembled one of the clubs you'd see in the action movies. Ya know, the ones the bad guy or his dad always own. The big glassed slick black ones.

Well that's the one we ended up at hours after leaving my apartment, guess who pick it out.

Yeah that's right Cana.

" Who's ready too parttte" Cana cheered, pronouncing 'party' as 'part-e'

"By the way, were are we" I asked

" Chicago babe, the clubs called 'Que sera, sera' " Cana said, then she snorted " I know cliché right?"

Levi nodded her head in agreement " Ahh." I growled " Let this night end quickly"

"Try not too get too drunk, your driving back" Levi said before we all parted our separate ways.

The music was loud and there were a lot of lights flashing, it made me kind of sick. I sat down on a table after grabbing a drink.

" This may just be the longest night of my life" I groaned, sipping my drink

I heard the seat beside me move and looked over too see a tall man with black hair and cat like green eyes sit down in the seat beside me, He wore a Nirvana shirt and dark jeans. He was well built, he was ripped on both arms and I could clearly see his abs through his white shirt.

_Long night indeed. _I thought as I smiled at the figure.

0+0+

" I'm leaving " I yelled as I stalked towards the exit door.

I heard it before I felt it, the cold nights winds hit me like a hammer. Almost throwing me back inside of the club.

I pulled my leather jacket together; zipping it up before I continued down the street.

I thought about what had just happened in the club forcing me too leave the shelter of the warmth.

Ezra was almost passed out drunk, Loki was passed out drunk and well Grey was fully convinced that he was gay. And too make matters worse his stripping habit doesn't lay low while alcohol infest his body.

I sighed as I crossed a four way road.

I noticed it had just rained and smiled, for the smell of rain was my favourite thing too smell.

The air smelled clear, and the more I walked the less colder I got. There was no nose too my relief allowing me too drown away in my head, just thinking about were I was going … and nothing else.

"AHH! GET OFF MEE, LET ME GOO" a voice yelled, dragging me out of my thoughts "SOMEBODY HELP!" I walked faster towards the voice.

"SOMEONE … HELP… PLEEAASSEE" It yelled almost sounding as if it were crying, I ran down an ally were the last of the girls voices were heard from.

I had a heart attack when I came upon the girl who yelled the plea's . On the ground was a blond haired girl, she was crying her face streaked with tears as she gasped for air.

On top of her a barley visible man laid with his hands clutched tightly on her neck.

I had the urge too run and pry the man off him, then beat him too a pulp for doing something like that too such a fragile girl.

_No Natsu you know you would never win._ My conscious yelled

My fist clenched, as my mind and heart had a mental battle over wither I should go or not. I watched as the mans dirty hand slid under her black tank top, going way farther up then I'd think she liked it too go.

My heart won.

I snapped running over too were they were on the ground. I took the man by the hair and pulled him head level too me.

He had cat like green eyes and black hair, he might had had a foot over me but I didn't give a shit. I pulled back my arm and let it fling forward punching him in the face.

" That's for making her cry" I said

I pulled my fist back once more and flung it at him again twice " And that, that was for whatever girl you have done this too before her" I snapped

I removed one hand from his hair and grabbed his shirt, flinging him at a wall knocking him out unconscious " And that" I said breathless "Was for your mom."

I looked at the girl on the ground, her blond hair was half in - half out of it's ponytail, her black tank top with the tiger on it was partly ripped, her white shorts now a dark brown. I picked her up of the ground sitting her gentle on a bench as I called 911.

" Your…not…going to..hurt me?" She asked once I was done

I looked at her shocked, then my expression fell as I saw her big round chocolate brown eyes shake in fear " No, I would never"

" But .. You don't… know me" She whimpered

" Don't matter, my mom raised me too treat a lady like a queen" I said, smiling hoping too shake of some off her fear.

It wasn't in vain, because after a few seconds she laughed, a laugh of a thirteen year old school girl, not the sadistic laugh of a girl who was almost raped.

" What's you name?" She asked, too my surprise her voice didn't shake.

" Natsu Dragneel " I said

" Thank you for helping me Natsu" She said with a heart warming smile

" What's yours?" I asked

" Lucy, Lucy heartfilia" She said " I'm really gratefully for your help, really" She said yawning.

I smiled " Don't sweat it " I said as I moved forward, allowing her too rest her head on my chest.

" Wake me when the ambulance comes" She said

" Stop talking and rest, you don't want too loose any blood in that cut" I said

" What cut?" She asked sounding slightly alarmed

I laughed a little " How could you not feel it?" I asked

I felt her shrug against my shoulder "I'm a little drunk" She said " Guess I'm immune too the pain "

* * *

><p><strong>Pllleeeaaasssseee Read&amp;Review soo then I will possible know if anyone gives a crap about this ! Which means if you do I can continue knowing someones going too read it . If you don't have an account that's fine cause you don't need one too review on my stories :) soo there's no excuse <strong>


	2. Lust and Love

**Late update, First thing thanks too all who reviewed. I'm not going too make this a long paragraph and all just wanted too say thanks for that .**

**Review respons:**

**MewAqua1:****Thank you!, here's more .**

**Summer's lullaby: Thank you !**

**TheLighterBlonde:**** haha thanks, Updated ! **

**Canamine: Continued **

**Danielle:****Kept writing !**

**fanfics are awesome: Thank you, and i made sure too add the names is this chapter :)**

**Rose Tiger: ****thank you !**

**Chrys stone:**** Awe thanks haha I was going for original :)**

** Because of all the other stories I'm doing it's became hard too juggle them and school work so this story with be updated every three weeks depending on the reviews**

**And with out further ado i present too you all chapter 02 of ' Rock City Boy'...**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_" Natsu Dragneel " I said _

_" Thank you for helping me Natsu" She said with a heart warming smile_

_" What's yours?" I asked_

_" Lucy, Lucy heartfilia" She said " I'm really gratefully for your help, really" She said yawning._

_I smiled " Don't sweat it " I said as I moved forward, allowing her too rest her head on my chest._

_" Wake me when the ambulance comes" She said_

_" Stop talking and rest, you don't want too loose any blood in that cut" I said_

_" What cut?" She asked sounding slightly alarmed_

_I laughed a little " How could you not feel it?" I asked_

_I felt her shrug against my shoulder "I'm a little drunk" She said " Guess I'm immune too the pain"_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 02<em>

_Lust and Love_

0+0+

**-Lucy-**

My eye's eyes twitched but I didn't open them, only listened too the voice that surrounded me.

" So, who are you" A voice that sounded like Levi's asked.

" Our friend .. Helped her" A manly voice she didn't know said slowly.

" Oh !" Levi's voice said

" So, uh how bad is she" A girl voice said, I opened her eyes and inch too look at the girl who had said it.

By my bed was a girl with fiery red head she wore a dark blue t-shirt with what seemed too be a denim skirt. Next beside her was a blue dark haired boy he wore dark loose fitting jeans and no shirt, on his chest was a tattoo that resembled a bird riding an arrow.

And finally Levi and Cana sat in chairs on her left.

" Someone's awake " Cana said, her eyes were still on opened and inch and when Cana spoke my eyes fully opened.

I looked at Cana for a while then my eyes gazed over to the rest of the people in the room, they all looked relieved that she had final waken up.

" I'll go tell the doctor she's awake" Levi said, reaching for the door.

As Levi left the room I opened my mouth too speak, but instantly closed it. Finding that I couldn't for some reason too form the words. Something felt wrong, something felt very wrong and I didn't know what it was but I knew I would sooner or later figure it out for myself.

" Ugh Lucy," Cana said hastily. " You've gone …mute"

My eyes widened in horror. That explained it, what I had been feeling. I watched as Cana reached over into

her bag and removed a pen and a pad of paper from it, she handed it too me.

" You have something too say?" She asked, as she tried too disguise the pity in her voice for she new how

much I hated pity.

I stared at her for a horrible long time, waiting and waiting for someone too jump out and say " Gotcha, god your and idiot did you really believe you went mute". But no one moved, no one said anything everyone just stood like statues as they watched me mourn.

I finally reached out talking the pen and paper in both hands with perfect suavity . I held them there at arms length before I slowly brought them too me. I opened the booklet with caution, staring at the page before I quickly jotted down some words in my perfect penmanship.

_**How did this happen ? Cana, Is this only for a little while or will it last forever**_

…_**Can It be fixed ?**_

I placed the pen down slowly, took the booklet off my lap and handed it too Cana. She took it back with one hand and read the note quickly.

Cana sighed " Should've known you'd ask the hardest questions," She whinnied and my lips parted in a petit smile. " I don't know Lucy, The doc said your voice should come back in about a week"

" Yes you should" A voice said and they all turned too see a tall brown haired man walk in.

He was no doubt the doctor. He was tall , his eyes were a clear-crystal grey, he had curl spiked brown haired and looked to be around in his forty's,. His eyes were gentile as he walked over too me and took my hand in his own giving it a shake before letting it fall back into my lap.

" Can I take too Ms. Heartfilia along ,please?" Doc asked

Cana and company nodded and seconds later the room was cleared and it was only the doctor and Lucy left.

The old man took a chair from three others that were lined against the wall, he dragged it too Lucy's bed and sat down.

" Hello Lucy, my name is Doctor. Akio Riku" He said, as he removed his clipboard from under his arm, where he had placed it before shaking Lucy's hand.

I simple nodded , since I couldn't talk.

He laughed, a light laugh that you would hear from your grandfather. " Now Lucy, I'll cut this down simply since I already now what you want too hear"

He paused and after a while I realized he waiting too see if I was okay and keeping up with all that he was saying. I nodded a slow and long nod as I closed my eyes.

" now first we can release you after this conversation, First things first you _are not_ permanently mute, it's only something temporary, after a few test we realized your shock during what happened last night had cause your windpipe had been shaken a little," He said, his eyes never leaving my heart monitor " You need a week at the most too recover, all I can suggest is that you don't let anything shake you up for a while even after you've recovered"

He stopped again, this time so he could move his eyes towards me " Your probably wondering were you are?" He asked, and I shook my head " You in a hospital half way in-between Chicago and Magnolia, does that answer your question"

I stared of towards the closed window, as I nodded.

_Half way in-between Chicago and Magnolia, that means were in …_

" Cincinnati " He answered as if reading my mind . " And I understand both you and your saviours friends are from Magnolia, California"

I took the pad of the dresser beside me and wrote three quick words down on it.

_**Where is he ?**_

And I handed it too Doctor Riku. He looked at the paper and smiled, he then sat it down on the desk where I had taken it from and looked back up towards me .

" That young man hasn't left since you were brought here " He said smugly " I suppose one of the nurses put him in a room too rest , or he's rummaging through the cafeteria area"

I smiled, even thought he saw it the smile was meant for… Natsu, the man who had saved her during the incident last night.

" Lucy sit tight for a few seconds, I'm going too get your medicine paper, and the your free too leave" The old man said before walking out the door, which he left opened.

As soon as he went through Cana and Levi came tumble in.

0+0+

**-Natsu-**

For some reason the whole way too the hospital in ambulance, I cried. I cried for a girl I didn't know and it made me laugh.

I was crying and laughing, and by time I'd started laughing the doctors had started sedating me, thinking I'd lost my mind over my girlfriends rape. It was ludicrous really, the fact that I cried.

And when they told me she'd lost her voice. I cried again , I cried and I beat myself up pinning the blame on myself. And again I had no idea why I did it, I didn't now the girl so why should I care if she looses her voice for a week or two. It's not my problem, right … wrong, the guilt ate at me as I grabbed at my heart.

I could hear my heart beating as my eyes grew wide, once I heard the news. My eyes filled with tears and I crumbled too the ground, putting myself in a mental bubble of my own pain.

It _was_ my fault.

_Why hadn't I ran at the sound of her pleas…_

…_Why did it take me so long too react…_

… _Why did I think before saving her._

Thos were some of the things I constantly thought about over and over and over again. Until Ezra and Grey had come out of her room, they'd found me in a smaller room across from Lucy's.

Food was in Grey's hands and his eyes didn't meet mine, In fact they looked every were but mine. In the corners, too the beds, At the computer, at the schedules, the windows, the T.V set that hung above the window.

Ezra was the only one who dared look me directly in the eyes. I remember her grabbing me by the collar and pulling me too eye level by the throat, she had been forceful and acted as a true friend in time off need. And someday if I live through this … I will pay her back for her depths.

" Natsu, what has happened too you?" She asked as she gently laid me down on my feet.

" I-I don't know" I said hastily, my voice filled with confusing.

Ezra stared at me dead in the eye, daring me too tell her again that I didn't know what had happened too me, why I was reacting this way.

" I don't know that girl and yet … and yet , I _cried_" I hissed as I subconsciously slapped her hand away.

Time froze as I realized what had just happened. Even Grey looked at me from the shock that tore through him like a blade. I looked at Ezra, she'd only meant too help and I'd pushed her away two steps farther then I'd fallen.

" I'm - I'm sorry .. Ezra" I said as I once again fell to the ground

Ezra sighed and I prepared my self for whatever she was going too do, whatever it was I knew I deserved it.

" Natsu" Ezra breathed in a more sweeter voice then I thought she possessed " these … feelings your having the confusion, guilt, torment all of those, there because your in love with her, that's why your feeling it"

" Noo" I cried " Your lying" I yelled as my arms whipped around in the air trying too brake through whatever held me down " I-I-I can't b-be , I don't know her"

" Yes, you can Natsu," Grey said, finally daring too say something too the man who had gone insane " It's called love at first sight"

Suddenly Grey was standing beside me and my mind had cleared " What, what is that"

" It' what you just felt, when you see the one you were made for, you know, your body known's, your heart knows, your mind knows and whether you choose too believe it or no Natsu .. You know" Ezra said, and with that Grey set down the food on a small desk beside me and they both left.

They left me too think over it, too realize that what they had just said was all true.

I buried my head in my hands, all of what I had did sinking in, how did this happen. How did I loose myself even though I promised I would never again let anything or anyone take over me.

Ever since Igneel had left or disappeared, since I refused to except the fact that he might have abandoned me. Ever since then I'd vowed that no matter what, no matter who I would not let them take over me.

Never, and here I was going insane over a girl who was supposedly my 'perfect match' It was crazy enough an idea, so why, why did I believe it all of it.

I lifted my body weight until I was in a standing position, moving my self so I hovered over the bed I then collapsed. Letting my body weight be supported by the bed I let my mind replay the images of last night , as I analyzed and read each expression on my face, every one on hers.

The truth slowly sunk in. As I watched my facile expression go from murderous when I saw the black haired man touch her, too relived and happy when she was in my arms.

Did I … no. Could I possibly love this girl; Lucy.

And if I did, did she love me and was I the right person?

0+0+

**-Lucy-**

I sat there as the door opened, as the pink haired boy who I'd until know had mixed emotions about.

I glanced over too Nastu from the hospital bed, as he pulled the same chair Doctor Ruki had taken out and placed it in the same position that he did. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I couldn't talk. The fact that I couldn't answer the man who had saved me from rape.

I smiled at him, a fake smile one that I had pastured on my face like the ones that were plastered on the faces of the Barbie dolls children play with.

" Hey, Lucy" He said slow, as if he felt greeting me would push me back further from my recovery.

I nodded as too say 'hello' in my own words.

And for an hour Natsu and Me had tried too communicate me using the pad and pen and him his own words from his mouth, words I could not us.

Time passed and I learned things that I hade never before or could have possibly guessed about. His father had disappeared when he was of the age of five he'd entered a guild since that age where he had met Ezra and Grey and many other people he now called his family.

And he learned mine, My mother had died when I was young though I cannot remember what age I had been all I now hold was the remembrance of being mad at my father for the rest for the rest of the years I was held captive there a tool for money, until at fifteen I broke free.

"Did you love your mother?" Natsu asked a glint of utter curiosity in his eyes.

" _**Very much she was my best friend, my mother and a shoulder too lean on" I wrote in the book**_

Natsu had stared at my with lust and the next thing I knew My eyes were blurred with pink and I felt soft warmth on my lips, he had kissed me.

0+0+

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so new rule, after each chapter I'll set a different amount of reviews that need too be achieved before I can update a new chapter.<strong>

**So, if you enjoyed this,( even if you didn't) and you want too see the progress between Natsu and Lucy... or the twist in there progress, The amount of reviews is :**

**15 or more :)**

**R&R**


	3. Just some time to Heal

**It's been awhile since I've updated , feels like forever. And this would have happened later but I was being a *sigh* lazy but. These past weeks I've done absolutly nothing. Had a few days off after the last update and it but me in a temporary state of laziness :))**

**Thank you for the reviews . and here are the responses...**

**Rose Tiger(First comment whoop whoop): Kept going .**

**Chrys Stone: Thank you ! **

**FairyFanatic: I give you more :)**

**Innocent Knight:**

**ChiharuAyano: Sorry . this chapter might be a bit of a downer then ...**

**No name .. like literally your comment had no name:**

**Someone: We share something in common, just can't get enough of those NaLu stories :) ooohhh , so much pressure , I hope this isn't a disappoint then : (((**

**AmazingFairyTailLoverGirl: here is more for you :))**

**And since I'm on and epic time limit I will skip my normal intro and you can commence reading :))**

* * *

><p>Lucy's body wasn't as quick too react as she'd liked it to have been.<p>

Slowly her lips pealed open and she began too move them in sync with Natsu's, just what the hell were they doing. They'd known each other for exactly sixteen hours and here they were in a hospital room sucking each others faces.

Lucy's hands draped into his hair pulling it slightly, she lost her breath and pulled away the same time Natsu did.

He stared at her with wide eyes and as it dawned on her just what hell they had been doing her eyes widened too and her jaw hit the ground.

" Ugh…-Lucy…uhmm" He stammered " I'm sorry" he said under his breath as he pushed his chair out and left the room.

I didn't move as the door shut closed. I sat still and unfazed as I realized how deep in love I'd fallen for this stranger. It was funny, my heart said too rip all the AV cords away from my body and run after him. But my mind willed me to stay in the bed until someone came for me, it argued that I had been hurt too many times by men and that I just couldn't afford too go chasing after another heart ace.

And of course I let my mind overpower my heart and I sat there staring out the window beside my bed as I watched three more people disappear from my life.

I smiled as tears slowly streamed my face, I watched intently as Ezra, Grey and Natsu lazily pilled themselves into a red mustang. I thought about all the things that had happened during the past day, how Ezra had been quick too punch Grey when he'd accidentally insulted me or brought up last nights miss happening. It had touched me how they treated me like a friend when they barley new me at all.

It sadden me when I thought about how I'd never see them again. I guess all good things must come too an end.

My stifles became louder as I watched the three emerge from the car and soon Natsu and Grey were in a brawl about something, they spat in each others face spitting words that I figured they might regret latter, Ezra stood of on the side shaking her head before she swatted both of them across the head.

They fell too the ground, rocking themselves back in forth in a cradle position. Ezra stood with her head bowed and her hands on her hips shaking her head, I adored her scarlet hair.

And suddenly it dawned on me as I looked away from the window just how much I'd learned from them. Ezra with her kindness and Grey with watchful-protective yet gentile and funny side , while Natsu - well Natsu - he had been a shoulder to lean on the example of a best friend you could always confide in .

Out of all of them Lucy new that she'd miss Natsu the most.

He hand lifted and she attentively touched her lip with her index finger , remembering the feel of Natsu lips against hers. They burnt in her brain and her heart reacted to the images her mind drew as her fingers rested on her bottom lip .

_His pink mussed hair, that ran through her fingers feeling almost identical to her own._

_His smell forever engraved in her mind._

_His parting words that would leave her haunted for a while ._

She never realized what she had until it was gone , she never realized that the man who had saved her was something special something she should have held onto. But now it was to late, she'd held her heart out and it had slipped through her fingers; crashing like a diamond into many pieces on the ground. Remaining forever broken.

0+0+ _Lucy (P.O.V)_

Time passed away and soon the sun was at eye level . Turning the sky into a beautiful orange, pink and purple mixtures. The colors spread violently across the sky shading out evenly so that the three colors fit the sky perfectly .

She'd sat there since he had left waiting for her two so called friends too return, they had been free to leave the hospital as soon as they were ready and yet both took a million years.

Lucy held down one of the buttons near the door, the nurses were aware that she was ready too leave they'd told her that any time she was ready and if Cana and Levi weren't there she was too buzz them over the private intercom and knock two times.

The speaker was filled with static before she heard the deep yet gentile tone of the nurse she'd had over the night .

" Lucy?" Nurse Chizuko, Lucy nodded even though she was fairly sure the nurse couldn't see her.

Lucy balled her hand in a fist and gentile tapped on the wall loud enough for the nurse too hear.

" I'll send them right up." And she let go of the button, sitting back in a violet coloured chair across from the door.

0+0+_ Natsu (P.O.V.)_

The air in the car on the way back home was thick.

Grey had barley looked at me since we'd started driving, I don't even think he looked at me ever since we attempted to claw each others eyes out. Well … besides the evil eyes he'd sent to me occasionally on our way to the car.

I couldn't have really done much about it , since Ezra had stationed herself in-between Grey and I; a way of keeping us from fighting. I had too admitted even thought I didn't like it , it was affective.

_My head bowed we walked out of Hospital , I barley looked at Lucy's window as we approached the parked car._

" _Your such a pansy" Grey muttered as Ezra put a silver rimmed key in the door lock._

" _What'd you call me droopy eyes" I shot back, It mad me mad at how weak my voice sounded, this was going to be an easy battle for Grey._

" _You heard me ," Grey said " You remember last year when we went out on that job and Ezra got in some trouble with the client"_

_I nodded faintly remembering the job in Venice they had too do a couple months back._

" _When we final got to Ezra, you told her that you would always be there too protect the people you cared about" He stated_

" _Yeah- … and "_

" _Don't play dumb stupid , I know you feel for Lucy more then your letting on , I can see it in your eyes" Grey almost but yelled at him._

_I looked at him through half- lidded eyes, I didn't like what he was pushing. Shrugging it off and attempting to keep my ass from getting whooped. I rolled my eyes and began to walk towards Ezra who had gotten the doors open and stood beside the car waiting._

_A firm hand grabbed my shoulder, stopping me mid-step. " Don't do this Natsu, don't do this too her"_

_I ripped my shoulder from under his grip and continued to walk " I don't see how it's any of your business, besides you know her as little as I do" I snapped my voice oozing with venom._

" _Your just scared that she won't like you back" He mutter thinking no one would here._

_He thought wrong._

_In less then the time It took you too say 'Dog ate my shoe' Natsu's fist was flying threw the air and landing square on Grey's jaw._

_Thus began the eye clawing cat fight and thus ended with Ezra stationed in- between the two men. They hadn't spoken since , no words exchanged the music notch turned all the way up, the only thing that had been exchanged were harsh, venomous glares and shoves._

Now in the present as Natsu thought about it , he did regret not- knocking Grey out of his misery , it would have most definitely settled the uncomfortable silence between them for most part of the ride. Then something forgotten sank in and Natsu cursed himself .

" I feel like I'm forgetting something " He drawled , self-consciously.

Then what he'd cursed himself sank in to the minds of the two others in the car, Ezra slammed hard on the brakes and looked at the two boys.

" Shit," She yelled " We forgot about Loki"

**Somewhere along the roads of were the club was:**

Loki sat on a bolder near a child park, he was still wearing his attire from yesterday and it was begging to stink from all the sweaty body's that had been pressed against him.

He sighed as he glanced at his watch , it had grown a habit that he self-consciously always kept a watch with him in case something like this happened.

At least it was warm and the rock was comfy , it could be raining.

" I hope they die on the way back here, They always forget me -_always _" He rambled too himself, and droplets' of water started too fall from the sky.

Loki cursed his luck as he moved away to sit under a tree. " Fuck Karma" And the rain started pouring harder.

0+0+

Almost a week had passed since I'd last seen Natsu and his gang. I couldn't literally say that it's been hard or better without them , no literally I can't.

I guess the doctor forgot to check a few things because when the time came for my voice to start coming back - it never did- and I know. Maybe I should have waited a few days before going to get it checked out again.

But I didn't listen too my gut feeling and went too look at it any way.

Only to find the doctor's office was closed. That's right closed no body there empty, isolated, deserted zito people. I was honestly shocked to find it that way. Dr. Morgan was a man who very rarely closed the office to take breaks or vacation unless it happened to me a holiday and even then it was opened occasionally.

So I left of course I wasn't going to stay there and wait for some old nurse to come back and tell me what I already knew.

Walked down the empty streets and contemplated going back home and continuing to write, but then I thought of how out of thought I was with writers block and all, and sighed. I based a row of coffee shops, some containing many separate book store's in them.

And figured I'd ought to just relax so I pulled on of the closes doors opened and walked in without bothering too look at the sign.

The shop was nice, it was warm and welcoming. With the walls coated a rich coffee brown and the floor white almost brown tiled and half gold carpeted flour. There weren't a lot of people in there only a few business men and three or four couples, but that was it.

There was a mid average height girl seated behind the counter. She had midnight blue hair and deep warm brown eyes. She had on yellow and blue stripped summer dress with a light blue bow tied at the front and she look awfully happy.

I walked over to the stools seated along the isle and when she saw me approach her hundred watt smile increased by - a hundred - I nodded as I sat down and pulled out a pad from my bag and a pen, her smile slipped as she realized what was happening.

" Oh , I'm sorry " The girl said with perfect suavity

I smiled at her, as if too say ' It's okay' I didn't know if she understood what I was saying but when she bit her lip, I moved on. Taking the menu from a pile of them near a vase of flowers, I began too read through the list.

_French Vanilla …_

_Caramel Cappuccino …_Did they make this all by hand , it dawned on me that they didn't but I kept it in mind to ask.

I shifted the pad closer too me and began too write some words down:

_Can I take a small French Vanilla please. And If you don't mind I have some questions… _

I added the last part quickly down before she could take the pad away, my writing looked frantic and messy and I worried that the blue haired girl wouldn't be able to read it.

" No problem," She replied to me, surprising me a bit " My names Wendy by the way"

She handed me back the pad as she went to the counter begging to prepare my order. I took the pen in my hand and began to write my three questions … plus my name.

_Hi , Wendy I'm Lucy._

_My questions are - Who owns this shop, do you or your parents /_

_The next one may sound a little strange but is the coffee here made mechanically ?_

_How old are you , shouldn't you be in school right now ?_

I didn't notice when she sat down next to me coffee in hand and a smile plastered on her face as she read the pad from over my shoulder.

" Lucy , what a perfect fitting name for such a pretty lady," Wendy said sweetly " I help own the shop, my parents who originally owned it disappeared and they were soon considered dead, my adoptive brothers parents took me in but they died soon after doing that too and well my brothers names - Oh dear " She said bring her self back to reality " I went a little of topic , anyways some of the coffees are done by coffee makers we only do a few by hand and … "

The door chimed signalling that there was another customer .

" Excuse me for a second Lucy" She said politely before dancing off with a menu in hand. As she disappeared I thought about her story, it was very sad that a girl like her at such a young age had too go through all that stuff.

But what awed me more was the fact that after going through so many parents death's Wendy was still holding on as a strong girl. She didn't cross Lucy as the bitchy type, the ones who vented there anger on others because off what had happened too them in the pass.

It seemed too Lucy that Wendy acted that way because she probably never wanted any one too feel the loneliness she felt when her first parents had died.

Lucy smiled as she saw Wendy dance back to the isle were she sat.

" Now where were we .." She thought " Oh yes , I don't go too school much , my brothers in a guild so he makes the money for both me and him to survive and I sort of run the shop as for my age , I'm twelve " She said smiling .

The doors chimed again, which slightly aggravated me. I mean I was trying too have a conversation with a really nice little girl . I looked up and glared at the room , someone up there really hated me.

Wendy turned in her seat and beamed " Look there's my brother now"

And what I saw was completely unexpected it knocked the wind out of me.

0+0+

* * *

><p><strong>Bet this was a downer for some of you , and I'm sorry but I promise in due time it will get better, I'm a believer of happy endings :) <strong>

**This time let's try for 29 comments before the next chapter is released that'll give me enough time too give you a fabulous chapter :)**

**Question of the Chapter: What's your favourite anime/manga, and who is your favourite character from it :) **


	4. Hello, Goodbye

The sight of the boy who'd entered the room was shocking.

His eyes were dull and void of life. I seemed to get sucked into them as I couldn't remove my gaze from his.

The boy that had entered the coffee shop had dark hair; he was muscular and clad in nothing but black. His face consisted of piercing and I cringed at how painful it must have been while getting them, me myself had almost fainted from just getting my ears done.

Wendy bounced as the older man set a brown paper down on the counter. "Gajeel." She exclaimed over the people who were giving the newcomer nods and welcomes. "Meet Lucy, Lucy meet Gajeel."

The man now named as Gajeel gave me once over before scoffing and walking away.

I couldn't help but let my jaw drop on astonishment. Wendy's enthusiasm seemed to disappear as her brother disappeared behind the kitchen doors. "Awe I thought if he saw you maybe he'd be influenced by your beauty and act like a ... human." She whined

I couldn't help but pat her on the back with a smile.

As Wendy and I entered another deep conversation this time with minimal interruptions we failed to notice Gajeel who'd join us.

I looked up to see him staring at me in wonder a glint in his eyes I'd seen and learned to hate. It was the glint of lust and control, the same look my father had given me when I was his money toy.

I shifted under his gaze uncomfortable, putting my hands under my bare thighs.

Wendy raised an eyebrow at me and then glanced at Gajeel. The look turned into one of understanding before she gave him a long and cold glare.

"Whadya want, Gajeel? Stop scaring our guest" She slurred whacking a hand around in attempt to smack him across the head.

He didn't seem fazed by this; in fact he only leaned away from her flaying arms. "I was just wondering where the idiot was?"

Wendy jumped of her seat. "Oh shoot." She yelled gathering her bearings. "I totally forgot I was supposed to wake him up." She ran into the kitchen and clattering was heard.

Gajeel snorted. "He's always sleeping on the job."

Wendy ran out of the doors whipping the back of her hands on her apron. She rushed over to the staircase throwing the apron on Gajeel. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Lucy."

I nodded my head even though she couldn't see me.

The cafe seemed to get a lot quieter without Wendy around and Gajeel had returned to the back of the kitchen snickering.

The sound of crashing was heard from above and every head in the cafe was point towards the ceiling or the brown staircase. I could hear Wendy yelling 'Come on get up.' And then there was more crashing and the scrapping of something being dragged across the floor.

"You always sleep in." Wendy voice was full of chastisement.

"That's because it's still light outside, duh!" The second voice was lazy and I swear I'd heard it before, somewhere... I just couldn't remember.

'**Clunk'**

'**Clunk'**

'**Clunk'**

The three clunks left us all with only the assumption that someone had fallen down the stairs. A few of the customers started laughing and their eyes evaporated of the curiosity and were replaced with understanding.

"Come on, leave me alone Wendy." The second voice nagged, and as the voice grew out of its lazy state the force of which it belonged to hit me like a brick.

Gajeel was in front of me grinning down at me like a fool. He looked as if he'd just watched a whole skit unload in front of his eyes and it had finally reached its climax.

One of the customers who sat near me was shaking his head in laughter. "Oh, gosh." Man exclaimed between laughter.

That voice! I suddenly knew why I'd recognized it before. The voice belonged to the one who had saved me, the one who had fixed me, then broken me.

The man was talking to someone on his other side. "This is so typical of- "

I cut him off. "Natsu."

The man gave me a smile his blue eyes matching the emotion. He was muscular clad in a dark cloak with gauze around his torso and orange slicked back hair. "Yea." He said.

I looked back at the stairs just in time to see a man with bright pink hair step of the staircase and stretch out his arms. Wendy was beside me her eyes wide, along with Gajeel's.

"Your voice." She exclaimed. "It's so pretty, I'm so happy we help you get it back." She was jumping up and down with her hands clasped.

Gajeel surprised look turned into a smirk as if he knew something I didn't. It made me curious and since curiosity killed the cat, I ignored him.

Wendy mounted on a chair. "Sorry guys! Were closing up for the day." She yelled her hands cupped around her mouth. A few 'awes' were heard but without a fight the restaurant cleared out. I took out a few bills and set them on the table gathering my bearings so I could take my leave.

"Thanks for everything Wendy." I said waving a hand over my shoulder.

Someone grabbed my hand sending shivers up my spin although the hand sent sparks of warmth. I turned around thinking it was Gajeel seeing as Wendy's hand was too small. I was surprised to see that it was neither Gajeel nor Wendy but Natsu.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt something stronger then butterflies in my stomach.

He wore and apologetic smile as he let his arm drop and stood up to his full height. A smile was on his face but it seemed fake...forced.

"Lucy." His voice was pushed out. "You got your voice back!"

I smiled up at him the same way he had been smiling at me. "Yeah." Was all I could say back to him, there was nothing else to say?

Wendy came bouncing up beside Natsu she grabbed my hand oblivious to the tension between the two of us. She gave Natsu a once over and frowned.

"Natsu, shouldn't you be getting Lisanna?" She asked

Natsu eyes held mine, leaving me unable to glaze away from them. "Who?" He asked subconsciously.

"Your girlfriend." Wendy deadpanned.

The two words made my heart stop and as if a plate had crashed the spell was broken and Natsu was rushing out of the cafe with a few profanities. I swallowed and it seemed to get stuck in my throat, I couldn't breathe, I need to leave.

"I need to get going." I choked out surprising myself by being able to speak.

I didn't wait for an answer of a goodbye I just bolted out of the cafe, my vision was blurring with each step I took. I tried wiping my sleeve over my eyes assuming the will to cry would go away with a simple bit force.

This however not to my surprise failed to work. And tears fell down my cheeks; I broke into a run not stopping until I was outside of Levi's apartment.

I buzzed her room and collapsed on the steps.

What had just happened?


	5. Ben&Jerry's

**I got some really great feedback, thanks for taking the time to leave a review **

**Comment Responses:**

**Rose Tiger: haha, guess she did but she'll make it up some how**

**Person: First of all love the name veery creative(no sarcasm) keep reading **

**Fairyfanatic: aw, thanks a ton ! **

**Kitten Frozen In Fire: what an oxymoron(your name) I'm a horrible person right ?**

**Badger Face: I am 102% against NaLi nothing against people who are for it, I just think there better as friends.**

Levi had, had to drag me upstairs when she found me.

The affect Natsu had on me was much worse than a simple heartbreak. I hadn't known him for long and after such a petit mistake he had been the reason for my regression.

I lost my voice again.

To tell you the truth I had never expected it to last for long once it had returned. It seemed too easy. Like Mother Nature was teasing me saying 'here's your voice' and then as soon as I had settled into a bubble of bliss she'd snapped it away laughing smugly.

Levi had tears running on her cheek. And she had called Cana while I sat there in complete still shock staring at the window as the wind blew the trees and birds flew by signing a song that made me ill.

Why had one person had so much affect on me?

No.

Why had I let one person have this much affect on me?

When Cana arrived things got worse, she being the best friend who believed in being a man and drinking your problems away probably put me more into regression.

"Cana." Levi pleaded, her tears subsided. "There's an ice cream shops down the street, please go grab Lucy some."

Cana sighed, she knew she wasn't being much of a help. In truth Cana wasn't much of an emotional person towards people like Levi was.

She got up. "Butterscotch, right?" When Levi nodded she hastily made her way out of the apartment.

"Lu-chan, you've got to get your voice back."Levi said as soon as the door had closed. "You've made it this fare and I know you'd be dammed if you let one person break down your wall of successes."

She was right, but I didn't know how.

" I know you'll figure it out, you always do." She took a deep breath. "You always do, that's why your one of my hero's." Tears began to brim my eyes, she had so much faith in me, what would happen if I disappointed her.

I wouldn't be able to take it, what if i lost my voice forever.

**I know this was short, but I kind of ran out of thought by the end of this ahhhhhha damn writer's block. Next chapter probably won't be for a while; I hope I get some inspiration. Be great if you guys could give me your thoughts I'd appreciate all of them, like who's POV would you want me to write from Thank you all and god bless**


	6. Nightmares and RedWine

**Writers block not complete gone yet sadly but it's slowly fading away, yea ! Anyways gave any of you tried telling writers block were to go? I recommend not doing it, she/her doesn't like being told were to go :))**

**Person:Your a very positive person, lol :)**

**Kitten Frozen in Fire: In this chapter drinking only makes it worse.**

**Rose Tiger: Lucy and Natsu might not cross paths for a chapter or two. Might be a lot more damage then there is know if that were to happen**

**Badger Face: I read your review after I wrote this chapter, and I realize i gave you the opposite of what you asked for, uh huh!**

* * *

><p>Three days. Three days later and I was still drowning in my own pain.<p>

Pain that shouldn't have even been there from the start, pain I didn't deserve to feel. I felt cold when the temperature was blazing warm, I found myself drifting away from the world. Like an out of body experience.

I watched as my body crumbled to the ground screaming bloody hell, only to wake up in a cold sweat relived that it had only been a dream, a terrible dream.

I felt so close.

* * *

><p>The fourth day and it finally surprised me at how much Cana and Levi had distance themselves from me. It felt like they were leaving me, leaving me alone in the world to be eaten and swallowed whole by the dammed.<p>

Sitting on the edge of my window seal, I found my mind willing my body to jump. To jump and end the ache that left me numb for days.

Tears slide down my face and my throat clogged making me gasp for the little air I could inhale in at one time.

People gave me funny looks but I sat there hand clenched over my heart, staring aimlessly of into the distances hoping someone would come and save me from the whole I'd dug myself into.

Someone like mom.

* * *

><p>I fell asleep early that morning, around five p.m an unusual time for me.<p>

A chill ran through my body bouncing of my spin and sending shivers through out the rest of me. I brought my knees hastily up to my chest as if it would end the chill. Wrapping my arms around my kneecaps I felt the blankets draw up from its respective place.

My vision twitched and I tossed.

I was spinning, spinning out of the world. Or to be more exact I felt myself spinning out of my body and landing beside me.

I told my mind that it was just another dream.

It's proven that eight-five percent of humanity's dream are based on human guilty and wishes. Which only made this worse, did this dream mean this is what I wanted.

Did I want to die?

Did I deserve it?

Then the screaming started and my hands grabbed my ears and I turned away from the unbarring scene of me clawing the walls in agony.

After minutes of clenching the screaming stopped and I awoke gasping for air, my pillow drenched in my sweat. Blue curls clouded my face and I realized that the dream hadn't finished.

Levi sat across from me a steaming tea cup in here hands.

A pained look crossed her face as I recited what had happened to me over the past four days down on paper. Tears -that had started when I told her I'd almost killed myself- dripped down her face. She set the cream tea cup down on the table and knelt down beside me.

Taking my hands in hers she started talking to me soothingly.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, I never imagined you'd think we'd abandoned you." Her voice came out raspy and I knew she was holding back tears, a lot of them.

I shook my head. I already knew now that she was here. There was no need to tell the me.

"Cana and I thought it best to give you space." She carried on never the less. "That's what we've always done, we just wanted to give you time to...

She paused as if looking for the right word. I didn't make any movement, just waited to see how this would play out Levi was never at a loss for words.

Catch yourself."

I smiled at levi giving her a reassuring smirk. Leaning down I rested my elbows on my knees and let my head fall into my hands, so that my cheeks were cradled by my palms.

Levi sighed deeply. "Besides, Cana's already come up with a 'thousand ways to die slowly' list" Cana said with glee, and I knew that at least twenty of those ways were by her.

I smiled at her and for the first time in four days the smile reached my eyes. It wasn't a sadistic smile or a one of annoyance, just a smile.

**Natsu** **P.O.V**

I opened the door to reveal a smiling blonde.

She wore blue shorts with an opened white blouse, her bleached hair hung down loosely to her shoulders. My mouth dropped and I almost forgot to open the door wider.

Lisanna smiled devious. "Natsu." She chimed waving a hand in front of my face before giggling.

I blinked opening the door with a smile that matched her own.

The blonde sauntered into the room, not forgetting to sway her hips ever so slightly to give me a good view. I almost didn't notice the brown bag that hung at her hip.

"Lisa. "I called out her nickname. "What's that?" I pointed to the grocery bag.

She stopped walking a pivoted on her heals slowly. "I thought you would never ask." She said as if she'd been anticipating my curiosity. She set the brown bag down on the counter after swiping a quick hand across it to clear the space.

"Natsu, you really have to clean this place up." She said opening the brown bag. "It's a pig stin."

My eyes widened before I waved her comment off, my mind more occupied with the contents of the bag. The first item to be removed was an unopened wine bottle.

She set it on the counter gentle.

My heart was racing, and I knew what exactly where the wine bottle was going to lead to. What did couples do late a night that evolved wine; well it wasn't too hard to guess.

She reached in again and pulled out a pack of what resemble a box of broth. A grin grew on my face and as she looked at my face her eyes zeroed in on the smirk before her whole face illuminated.

She didn't take her eyes of me as she reached in again and pulled out a bottle of lotion looking tube. My face fell with confusion; maybe her hands were sensitive to heat.

"Some thing wrong Natsu." Lisanna purred.

I didn't realize I was still wearing my peevish expression and I instantly felt guilty. "Nothing sorry Lisanna."

She didn't buy it. "Oh god! You think were moving to fast don't you?"

If I wasn't confused before, I definitely was now. "Why would we be moving too fast for diner?"

Her mouth dropped. "Diner." She shrieked. Gosh what was with women and shrieking? "You think I did this all to make diner?" She yelled.

I shook my head confused.

"How could you get the idea that this was for diner." She asked, her voice lowering a little.

I lifted the pack of broth. "Well this is broth, isn't it?"

She grabbed the box from my hands. And set it on the table before ripping it open and removing one of the packets. "This isn't broth Natsu, it's a condom."

And then it hit me. "Oh.. Oh! ... b-b-but what about that." I said pointing to the lotion tube beside the wine bottle.

Her cheeks redden and I couldn't help but notice how cute it was. "Well that's that." Lisanna twirled her fingers nervously. "T-t-that's lotion."

I raised my eyebrows before smiling at Lisanna. What did it matter whether it was dinner or not, I loved Lisanna and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

I bent down and kissed her cheek.

My fingers ran through her hair, as I reached my hand into the bag and pulled out a long piece of lace. Letting her go I hand the red attire to her.

"Well you're going to need this." I said with a smile.

Lisanna gave me confused look before she glanced at the lingerie with pride. She took it from me and danced of to the bathroom, I followed her with the wine bottle and the bag with all its continents in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think? Next updates next friday :)<strong>


	7. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Person: I think I like you ! **

**Kitten Frozen In Ice: No, sorry I need Natsu alive and well lol**

**SasuNaruLover49: I hope you didn't go crazy waiting ! **

**Rose Tiger: What about Lucy indeed ?**

**Chrys Stone: They say absence makes the heart grow fonder **

**Badger Face: No worries i have personal made sure that there 's a flash light at the end of the tunnel just in case the sun isn't shinning **

**Well finally what you all have been waiting for, i give you the next chapter of this story !**

One foot in front of the other. I listened absentmindedly to the click of my ankle boots on the cement pathway.

I had left the house for the first time in four days. The early air breeze blew and I lifted my head catching a quick sniff of the fresh air.

When I opened my eyes my blonde hair was covering my face like a mask, running a slender hand through my tangled locks I took a glance around. The parks were isolated of people, and that's when I realized it was five a.m.

Sighing I spotted a bench near a duck pond. I failed to notice the golden haired girl who sat on the far right tossing a tiny amount of seeds into the lake for the ducks.

Lucy pulled out a notebook from her pocket the pen was attached to the coil part and she began writing down a question just as the girl began to speak.

"I see, you're mute." The girls voice was how Lucy imagined an Angels would sound. "Would you like to sit then?" The girl asked shifting farther of the bench despite the fact that she was already hanging off of it.

Lucy sat down, wishing she could tell the girl it was okay to move closer.

That she didn't bit or something.

The girl tossed a handful out the ducks sprinkling some of the brown seeds around in the water. I ducks made a quack sound for more, and she giggle lightly before tossing a bit more in.

"The worlds so empty this time of day, it feels like I'm the only one in the world." She said, her head facing the sky as if she could see her fantasy in it.

I wrote on the pad; **'I don't want to be left in this world alone.'**

The golden haired beauty glanced on the paper and grimaced as if the response had struck a chord or even worse, it reminded me of the facial expression of some being slapped. Her eyebrows knitted together and I couldn't help but realize how frustrated that made her looks.

"For beautiful eyes, look for the good in others; for beautiful lips, speak only words of kindness; and for poise, walk with the knowledge that you are never alone. (by Audrey Hepburn)" The girl recited, she took a deep sigh before continuing. "That's what I thought when I saw you."

Now it was my turn to knit my eyebrows together in frustration.

'**I don't understand.' **I jotted the three words down on the paper sloppily.

"I guess I mean, people restore themselves when there alone ... you realize strength in yourself you might never have when you walk alone." The girl said making me think about how true her words were

She must have seen the defeated look on my face, because her frustrated mask was thrown away and replaced with one of content. "I got through to you?" She exclaimed.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. This girl was so happy-go-lucky ... it was rare to find people so careless like this. The only other person who was like this was N- I cut my mind of short.

_No! I couldn't think of him now. Not after I'd just gotten back on my feet._

When I nodded my head the girl stood up from the bench dusting her seed free hands of on her blue knee length dress. She extended her left hand to me.

"I'm Lyra by the way." She said before walking off into the morning breeze.

* * *

><p>The soft silk sheets felt great against my bare back. My white hair lay in tangles around my head and down my shoulders.<p>

The windows were open and the air was fresh as it filled the room. The bed was roomy and that was when I realized it was empty.

My hands felt around the empty space beside me but there was no warm skin, there was no Natsu.

I jumped out of the bed and practically flew into the kitchen struggling to pull the t-shirt over my head to cover my bare skin. There were no sounds in the upper part of the shop and that began to worry me.

Passing the living room I spotted a black haired man who smirked at me from over his newspaper. "I heard you last night, damn you were loud."

My cheeks warmed and I could practically see my rosy face.

"S-shut up Gajeel." I stammered throwing the kitchen door open before I walked in my head snapping from side to side.

Wendy was bent over a frying pan her eye brows set in a determined position as she gently hover the egg above the stove; ready to crack it.

"Wendy do you kno-

The egg smashed in her hands and Wendy jumped back squealing her hands in her hair raked through her hair and I turned on my heels with wide eyes. Hopefully I could get out before she noticed me.

No such luck there.

"Where do you think you're going, this was my fifth try ... do you think you could just walk out after messing up my FIFTH TRY NOW WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Wendy was turning blue due to the lack of air she'd had through her speech.

Of all the times I'd talked to Wendy never had I ever heard her say any type of swear whether it 'hell' or 'fuck'. So you could have imagined my surprise when she exploded.

"Uh ... uhm do you know where Natsu is?" I asked quietly

Wendy brought a hand up to her face. Hard. And I winced at the mere thought of how much it must have hurt. When she removed her hand there was half a print of her hand colour red across her forehead

"Downstairs. Where do you think he would be at twelve-thirty in the morning, GOD!" Wendy said and proceeds to pull out a white oval from a plastic container.

Making my way down the spiral stairs I saw Natsu standing behind the counter a mile long line of people in front of it.

He was blanking out, anyone could have told. From that look on his face, even the way his head never left the direction of the floor. The customers were getting riled up and so I gently shoved Natsu out of the way careful to make sure he didn't topple over.

Many dings, lattes, and muffins later I'd managed to stunt the growth of the line to one customer ever few minutes or so. Dragging Natsu into the kitchen I closed the shutter on the counter so I could leave the door open.

"Natsu." I said softly giving him a shake. "I need to talk to you?"

"I don't understand Lisanna," He whispered completely ignoring what I'd just said. On the bright side at least he knew I was here.

"What? Natsu, what don't you understand." I asked my hands on my hips, I had to remind myself that I wasn't to jump into conclusions.

"I love you, but why did I fell the way I did after we ... you know."

I felt a stab of pain in my chest, It wasn't like he complete understood what he had just said. If he did he wouldn't have said what he did, Natsu would never want to hurt me. Never, right.

"What?" I tried to sound composed, but my voice betrayed me and instead it came out sounding scared and mad and snobby and ... bitchy.

"What if." He stopped for a minute taking the time to look me in the eyes. "What if, I'm not in love with you? What if I'm in love with someone else?"

* * *

><p>I hated the hospital.<p>

The food was bad and tasted rotten, the smell was stale and stung my nose rendering me incapable of breathing much from my nose. That left me to breathe through my mouth.

My feet bounced up and down making my knees look like bouncing balls; I must have sat there for ten minutes doing just that as I waited for Dr. Morgan. The Doc was a fairly old man in his fifties I think. He had almost shaved grey-brown hair that matched his sideburns, his pale blue eyes were wrinkled around the edges and I thought I detected a bit of crows foot, in the corners.

Dr. Morgan smiled as he entered the room. He went to the counter were a sink, gloves and other things doctors us were set up.

Running his hands under the water he dried them before pulling on a pair of blue gloves. Reading over a piece of paper next to me that I'd failed to notice he then proceed to great me.

"Hello Ms. Heartfilia." The doctor greeted and I nodded back in reply. He smiled. "Now here it says your voice was supposed to return more than a week ago." He asked laying the paper down on the counter.

I nodded.

"I see." He reached behind me grabbing a black tool of the wall. "Can I get you to open your mouth and say 'ah' really loud?"

I stared at him funny, how was I supposed to say 'ah' If I couldn't speak. Never the less I obliged by tipping my head back and making what little of a noise I could produce.

He pressed the black tool on my tongue bringing his head closer to my mouth he gave a small smile.

"Well Ms. Heartfilia, It seems that there is ...

**MWUHAHAHAH, cliffhanger !**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think my regular updates will be on Friday and or Monday. **

**Comment/Reviews are very much appreciated ... helps me brain storm for the next chapter ... and If I brain storm more than the updates will come quicker ;)**


	8. The Way We Live

**I'm sick. I hate being sick, but I'm so sick it hurts to write this. Either way sick or not I had to update something , so I found a poem-ish thing my friend wrote :) It seemed relevant to the story ... so I'm posting it , enjoy !**

THE WAY WE LIVE

Tyler james

My friends,

I have decided to write this note to you to try to help you with basic or hidden struggles that you have in your life. Or even if you need advice. All I want is for you to just get something out of this. I split up the different topics so it would be easier to read and for you to find it. I hope that this helps you in someway, because I really want to see more confident and happy people in this world. :)

Happieness: :)

This is something everyone needs, and its easy to get too. If you are never happy for any specific reason, change that, because living a sad life wont increase anything. Being sad wastes your time when you could be thinking about or doing more fascinating things that your life has to offer. Those days that you just can't stop smiling or you dont even know why you are happy are days you want to keep. My advice to stay happy is to never let anything get in your way from having it. Enjoy what you love to do in your life. Nobody in the world is the same, we are all different. If everyone would be the same then life would just be boring, so what im trying to say is be happy that your different! Even if you dont think you are changing the World, you really are. The world doesnt have to be every person on the planet, 7 billion people will be hard to get through to. But you are changing it by just being you, and when you express happieness around others, you really are doing good things. People would look up to you, and respect you. Because life is so short, realize that you should not start being happy later on, but do it right now! Just compliment someone you know or talk to a stranger you never met before. Go out and live life the way you want to. That is how you will find happieness.

Heartbreak:

Its hard to deal with this, but time is the only medication that can be prescribed. You need to give your heart time to mend. A heartbreak doesnt always mean it was because of a break up in a relationship, it could be that you lost your bestfriend, your mom or dad or someone really special to you died. Those tears that roll down your cheeks you think will never disapear. The sad songs you listen to to comfort yourself. If your heart was broken from a boyfriend or girlfriend, just keep in mind that there is someone out there more special than the one you just had. Or maybe they were the one for you, and they will come back to you. Don't focus on going out and finding another gf or bf right after your heart is broken. If you do that then youll be caring sadness into a new relationship that your partner does not want to expierence with you. Focus on being single for a while until you can follow your heart again, and not have to worry about following someone elses.

Depression:

Whatever the cause, there is always a way to overcome it. When you struggle to keep moving in life, and it seems whatever you do will never make you feel better. You cant have the same fun conversations with your friends as you used to, because that one thing thats pulling you down, could be a thousand things all at once. You try to find the one thing thats causing you to feel this way, but you cant find it because it feels like everything is causing it. So when you are stuck, dont keep looking down, keep moving forward, head up high and just know that one day you will find happieness again. Depression is not something anyone can say "Oh just get over it". The only way I can really help with this one is to encourage you to make the stand for yourself, because if you dont, all your doing is wasting your time and not expierencing the true joy and freedom in life. :)

Fear & Worry: Everyone has this. Everyone has a fear, and for most people it destroys the very best of there life. Fear starts off when you expierence something specifically bad in your life, or you just had it from the beggining. But what keeps a fear going is the fuel givin to it by your mind. You see, the reason why you can't over come a fear is because your mind has let the fear build up inside it, which causes yourself to overexagerate on the fear. When really every fear is not as bad as it seems to you. To get over a fear, you have to commit yourself to do so. Face it, and look it in the eye. The more often you do this, the more it will go away. For many people that believe in God, like myself, I put my fears and worries with him. When i give it all away, it doesnt come back until my mind lets it back in.

Addiction:

Theres a variety of addictions. Drinking, Drugs, Pornography, the list goes on and on. Whatever you beilieve you are addicted to and want to get rid of it before it takes control of your life, keep reading.

When your caught in an addiction, its very hard to get out. Especially when you have been doing it for so long.

A good way to stop an addiction is by slowly easing off of it. One step at a time before you make a leap, because if you just make a leap without a way to start off, youll fall back to the same position you were stuck in. Another thing to do is distract your mind by keeping yourself busy. Fill your daily lifestyle by doing new things you normally wouldnt do. This could be from making your bed and cleaning your room up everday, to just going out for a walk everymorning. You can really do anything to distract you from keeping you back from being caught up in your addiction again.

Hatred: Its honestly more easy to show hate then there is to show love. "Pfft that guy is such a fag" Simple things like this hurts the people being called that more than any other person would think it would. But why is it more easier to get caught up in hate than it is to be kind? Was this generation born to do this? Whatever the reason, I just wish that one day people will realize how stupid it is to fight. Those who are wise are the ones who avoid fights rather than being in them. From now on if someone calls you something, dont let it get to you, and do not argue back with them. If you simply say "Thankyou" or "Have a good day" after they just said something about you, they will be shocked and wouldnt know how to annoy or anger you anymore. If you show a bully a positive attitude with happieness, theyll look for someone else to anger or make fun of. It also says in the bible,

Luke 6 27-29: "But if you are willing to listen, I say love your enemies. Do good to those who hate you. Pray for the happieness of those who curse for those who hurt you. If someone slaps you on one cheek, turn the other someone demands your coat, offer your shirt as well"

Dating: Realisticly, the reason why you date someone is to look

torward for a marriage with them. If you just date for the feeling, there is no point, because in the end you will recieve nothing. If you are a teenager like me, don't focus your time on girls or guys, focus on your teenage life, because you only get 6 years to be a teen. 13-19 years of living as a teen. After that then you can focus on dating, but dating at this age is honestly taking certain things away from your life such as not being with your friends as often and spending more time with that one person. You spend all your time thinking of that person, knowing that one day they might break your heart or will leave you. But im not trying to anger you by saying that you shouldnt be dating at this age, im trying to save you time to just be yourself and enjoy your time as being a teen as you have it. But if you insist on dating, im not stoping you. :) Everyone has there own life, this is all just my advice if you are struggling with this.

Love: You should only say you love someone when you really mean it. Love is something that isn't easy to explain,

because its built differently in eachothers hearts. If you feel like nobody around you loves you, you are wrong. Even if you are the most hated kid at your school, or an uncaring person. People love you. You are not alone.

When dating someone, you have that feeling in your heart that you realy care about them, and you dont want to let them go. If you think that its love, it might or might not be. Only you know when it is or is not. Not anybody elses choice but yours. Just follow your someone really cares about you, they will show it. Showing it doesnt just mean, "oh I love you" They have to prove it by showing you without anywords. Holding the door open for someone makes them feel more special than if you just let it slam in there face. Basicly be kind to the people you care most about in your life, even to the ones you hate the most. If you show kindness in all you do, people will respect you and care about you more than you can imagine.

I hope all of this has helped you in someway. If it did, just post a comment below. If your not comfortable doing so, just message me so I know that I helped you, and that way I know who I can continue to help if they need it. :) If you disagree with what I have said, im just giving out my opinion and my advice.

I hope you all have a great day.

BEAUTY ISN'T SOCIETY

Tyler james

Is this the way we should treat girls of today? Cheating, lying, and then walking away? Certain guys treat them like the best, others just could care less. But still its not enough, to say that we care. Because most of us do lie, the 'perfect guy' to you now just seems so rare.

The perfect guy however should love you for who you are. Not wanting to change a single thing about you.

Because looks are for the moment, they won't last until your 80. Cause lets face it, without the makeup and the eyeliner, you still are a beautiful lady. Society is the enemy, it is how the world runs today, but don't let that get to you, if you do you will pay. Be happy just the way you are, you are one in a million. No wait, one in 7 billion and that what makes you so unique.

For the guys, treat those girls right. Because life isnt about sex with as many, and always treating beautiful girls like all their worth is a penny. Girls are attracted to men, not little boys. So drop the disrespect cause girls aren't toys.

They do break easily, and you can't buy them at any price. The only way to get one is with honor and respect, and with your heart. They aren't like a doll, they don't always smile. If we always did think that, this makes society hostile.

Advertisements on T.V., telling you that you could look so much better if you use a certain product. But you can't buy something to make you beautiful on the inside. Only thing to worry about at this point in time is to worry about your heart, and what you have in it. If the world was blind, it wouldnt matter what you looked like. But in reality we are already blind. Most people are searching for the wrong thing, which they all hope to find. In the future I hope they make a remote where I can rewind. Rewind into the past. To change things to good, so the people now and in the future, would not have to feel outclassed.

To all those girls who think they are not good enough, and think that life is rough. Do not look down, be happy for who you are. You're one in a million. Wait, my bad, one in 7 billion.

Most of us guys do not treat you well enough. Date you then dump you because we thought you were 'hot stuff'.

But thats not all of us, its just the ones you've met. There are plenty of guys out, who actually do have their heart set.

So Smile, because you're beautiful. Each and everyone. Don't let the world get to you, because you were made for a reason. :) Ask yourself this, "Should I worry about my heart? Or worry about pleasin." You don't need to please anybody that doesn't respect you for who you already are. Every girl reading this is as beautiful as a shooting star.

-Tyler James


	9. Uncertain

"...An unsure result of your condition."

My hands fell to my side as my back arched. I stared at the ceiling with a look void of emotion, they were unsure? What did that mean? Where they telling me in some odd way that it was permanent?

The doctor's eyes were soft as he spoke his next few words. "There's a 72% chance your voice may be gone forever." My breath hitched. "You don't need me to tell you these but the chances of your voice returning are low."

I shook my head limply. Like I wasn't sure I completely understood what left his mouth, but I didn't want to her the ratios again.

I closed my eyes and took long breath's in and out.

When I opened them the Doc was leaning on the counter across from me, his hand busy scrawling away on a white piece of paper.

"But we can't give up hope." He said his hand movements coming to a slow. "Take the prescription twice a day for the next four weeks, when those weeks are done you can come see me again."

My eyes didn't leave the ground as I left the hospital. The chill air caressed my neck as I walked the short distance to a near clinical pharmacy.

I didn't have a clue where I was going after I'd picked up the blue pills from the pharmacy. I was wondering aimlessly once I hit a stone bridge. The water on the side was mucky blue but as the canal stretched out the liquid became crystal clear.

I mounted the edge of one of the canal bridges, standing on the levelled sidewalk I bent over to see fishes not smaller than five centimetres swimming near the bridge.

"Hey." A voice called, I glanced up to see a golden brown haired boy leaning over a gondola. "Are trying to commit suicide or something?" I realized he was talking to me.

A smiled spread on my lips as I shook my head 'no'.

The boy was gorgeous, I have to admit that. With bed head gold locks, and dark dangerous eyes that at the same time held a mystery. His smile was even more alluring then his eyes, like he knew something that I didn't.

"Good, it'd be shames to see such a pretty lady like yourself drown." He laughed sheepishly. "Not that you could drown in this shallow part of the canal anyway."

My checks heated up and I found myself craning my neck into the direction of the oh-so-interesting sky. From the corner of my eye I could see the blonde male give me a confused glance.

"How comes you don' talk?" The question caught me of guard and I spun around.

Well you know the laws of physics so I see no reason to explain them. My heel caught in the rock throwing me of balance and into the direction of the water. The blonde reached for me at first only grabbing air, and on the second attempt he grabbed a fist full of my shirt.

Stupid.

He forgot how close to the edge of the bridge he was too. There weren't any railings in a twenty feet radius we could grab on to save our lives. At that moment I found myself mentally cussing out the guy who decided railings were underrated.

I felt the bottom half of my body cushion into a soft gravel material, the material of my clothes began to suck up the water. Drenching both me and the mysterious boy I'd met not ten minutes ago.

I opened my clenched eyes to see that there was barely enough water to cover my waist. A smiled tugged at my lips and as I looked over to the boy beside me I saw that he was barely containing a laugh.

"Wow, we should listen to ourselves more often." He said a laugh threatening to escape his lips.

Just watching him struggle to contain his laughter made me want to laugh, and within seconds that's what we were both doing; laughing.

The water rose suddenly and a pair of wet hands were trusted into my face. I placed my equally wet hands into his. The warmth from his hands spread through me like lightning.

"My names Hibiki Laytis." The now named boy said as he aided me to climb back onto the bridge.

I reached into my pocket for a pad of paper, but what I emerged with was anything but a pad of paper. The ends were soaked in water and half of the pad alone was missing ... probably got washed away into the canal.

I sighed.

"Oh!" His voice was surprised. "I'm sorry – how rude I was- I didn't even notice." He was getting more frantic by the second, his words barely audible. I rested a hand on his shoulder and instantly stopped 'freaking out'.

"I-I might have a piece of paper in my bag." He asked gesturing to the sailor duffel green bag I'd failed to notice before he had pointed it out.

I nodded my head and waited him to return as he dug through the deep looking bag.

His hands shot up in the air as if he'd won the freaking jack pot. "Found one." He hollered from beside the bag, running back to me. "Sooo, what's your name?"

I took the blank piece of college ruled paper from him. Using my knee as a hard surface I wrote down **'Lucy Heartfilia' **as neatly as possible.

He glanced at it from an angle, then sighed resting a hand on his chin as if he was deep in thought. "Lucy, eh? What a perfect name, it suits you well." He exclaimed a flirty smile on his face.

I rolled me eyes.

"Well Miss. Heartfilia, i don't want you to catch a cold, so do you mind if I gave you a spare change of clothes." He asked taking a deep breath as he breezed through the words. "My house isn't that far away from here."

I didn't want to catch a cold, and he didn't seem like a bad guy.

Those thoughts led to me moving my head up and down rhythmically in a 'yes' nod. I watched as he swung his green bag over his shoulder and gestured for me to lead in front of him.

So chivalry _wasn't_ dead.

I watched in shock as Lucy and a strange haired boy tipped over into the canal.

They sat there in shock and I heard a few bystanders start to giggle as the two themselves cracked up. The gondola tipped as I leaned forward with a frown.

Ezra who was leaning over my shoulder glanced towards the direction my frown was pointed in.

She too noticed Lucy laughing, but instead of the frown I'd been expecting to be painted on her face. There was the slightest hint of a smile, my frown deepened to that.

"Oh stop mopping Grey." Ezra chastises. "She's a free women who can do what she wants, and doesn't deserve to be hurt waiting around for Natsu."

That only made me glare more.

I had nothing against Lisanna or her two scarecrow alike siblings, but that day in the hospital I'd been drawn to Lucy. There was something different about her that made me sure she would do a hell of a lot better in Lisanna's place.

I faintly heard Ezra yell something at me that resemble. "Stop getting distracted was on a mission." But I didn't move from my spot.

Who cared about the mission? Some old rich hag had, had their gondola stolen. So what, they could buy a new one ...THEY WERE RICH ! Besides the pay wasn't even that good, it wasn't enough to pay rent ... let alone to buy a sandwich.

Something hard collided with my head and I staggered to regain my balance. I looked over to see and angry Ezra with a paddled in her hand. "Didn't I say to stop fooling around and get back to your job?"

I rolled my eyes before grasping the other paddled and rolling it into the water reapitivley.

Why the hell hadn't I gone with Juvia on her job?

Hibiki stopped at a brown house with a blue door. He dug into the right pocket of his duffle bag before emerging with a pair of keys.

Just as he was about to insert the keys, the door was swung open to reveal a short looking blonde. He grasp my hands in his a wide smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Eve Thylm and it's a ple-

The boy was suddenly pushed out of the way to reveal a tall tanned skinned boy with dark hair and brown eyes. He brought my hands to his lips. "I'm Ren Akatsuki... you must be the women of my dreams."

Hibiki pushed them both out of the way mounting the stairs into the house. "Don't you both have something to do?" He asked as if he already knew the answer. "Leave my guest alone."

The two boys immediately backed off, tipping there imaginary hats at me before rushing off. "Sorry about them, there my roommates and tend to get a little rowdy around women."

I nodded my head, slipping of my shoes and stepping into a pair of light blue slippers. The whole house consisted of blue, the tiles were blue the walls were pale blue, the fridge was blue, the doors were blue.

Hibiki seemed to notice me staring and he rubbed his head sheepishly. "The blue comes from my group, the leaders in love with the color so, everything's blue."

I nodded, not quiet understanding but not wanting to go farther than that.

He put a kettle on the stove before opening a door. "I'll be right back, just going to get those clothes for you." I nodded and he was gone.

I stared at the door even after he'd clearly disappeared behind it. Inhaling sharply I began to wonder around the room aimlessly. In the right corner was a set of computers and after raising an eyebrow towards it I came to the conclusion that they were smart.

In the other corner was a bunch of snow globes, approaching them I noticed the snow globes were literally from ever where in the world. Behind me a door shut and I jump, turning around I saw Hibiki buried under a pill of clothes.

He staggered over the the couch were he dumped them down. "I didn't know what you'd prefer, so I brought everything that would fit you."

I blindly pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a UCLA college t-shirt, satisfied with the pick I asked Hibiki were the bathroom was.

Changing in the foreign bathroom I couldn't help but think about how this all happened, and how it resulted in my not thinking. How did I end up in a stranger's house? How did I agree to it? Man, oh man, I never thought things through.


	10. Hello again

Chapter 10

Rose Tiger: it was wasn't it?

Jake: Right there

Janiie Pie: That's a good thing right?

FTWforAnime: Crap, I didn't exactly do much research on her condition so sorry if I got something wrong.

Jake: Updated!

Rose Tiger(2nd comment): might happen, might not *eyebrows wiggle*

Patricia: Updated!

Person: German !

* * *

><p>After a week of a well kept ritual of hanging out with Hibiki I'd gotten back my emotions. It wasn't just angry and angst, but contentment and excitement. I'd done things I hadn't done before, either because no one would do it with no or father had forbid them.<p>

On Monday we'd gone to an amusement park were most of the rides had been left untouched by the both of us, but the arcade on the other hand had been.

The first game had been Cross Bow were I had successfully managed to aim closer to the target then Hibiki on all three tries. That earned me a medium sized stuck Hippo, and Hibiki a key ring with the parks logo attached.

The next one had been 'Ring the bell.' Were I eventual lost my title of winning to a much stronger Mr. Laytis. He'd attempted to trade me his giant panda for my blue hippo. Of course I didn't agree hugging the stuffed animal close to my chest and shaking my head.

Watching children varying from ages six to eighteen we walked around the park in a comfortable speed talking. We talked about ourselves and then played twenty-one questions.

On Tuesday Hibiki and I journeyed to my apartment where he met a drunk Cana and a bubbly Levi. They both took a liking to him almost immediately. I don't know if it was because of the general acceptance or the fact that Cana was drunk.

I went to bed that night to discover that there were about eight pills left in the bottle given to me by Dr. Morgan. My happy mood was gone as a fact sank into my head; I'd have to visit Dr. Morgan soon.

Wednesday morning I awoke with a note from Hibiki informing me that he would be working from eight in the morning until around three in the evening. I walked around town before venturing subconsciously to a part of the town I hadn't been in for years.

The place that I used to come to with _her_.

I crossed the bridge both arms sticking out at my sides reminding me of the things kids did to make themselves resemble airplanes.

I reached the edge of the bridge and instead of being met with concert as I would with the other side, i felt flower peddles and grass across my legs and feet. Shoving my jacket of I rested it to the side on the bridge with my white flats.

The meadow was exactly as it used to be when I came here with Mom, there were flowers every were. The ground was an alloy of yellow, purple, white, red, pink blue and orange spots. The only other colour seen was green and I assumed it was because of the flower stems.

I made myself slowly to the centre of the meadow laying down, I smoothly drifted into a slumber.

0+0+ **Natsu's P.O.V**

'Do cats even need to be taken of walks' I asked myself as I made my way through town. I glanced down at Happy; the blue fuzz ball looked exhausted.

I furrowed and eyebrow before dropping down to a knee beside him. "Happy, do you need a walk?" I asked my cat.

He let out a yawn in front of my face and I took that as a yes b before continuing down the path. Shaking my head from side to side I hummed a tone that I was uncertain I even knew. The ground came rushing up to meet me and I stumble to regain my footing.

Happy had crossed over me, nearly giving me a concussion. I turned my head to the right as Happy kept pulling me to follow. There was a small bridge I had yet to notice before know.

"Why do you want to go here?" I whispered to myself more than Happy.

He pulled once more, seeming to grow frustrated with my inability to follow directions. I sighed deeply before giving in to my 'master' complaints and following as he dragged me along to the unknown.

The bridge crossed a narrow river flowing behind buildings and as we ascended I could make out the faint image of tress from across.

The bridge had carved designs on the bricks and it looked as if they made out a story of some sort. I didn't have time to get a better look because Happy tugged on the leash.

I allowed him to drag me along for a little more until we reached the end. It was a meadow and in the meadow blossomed flowers of all sorts that varied from tulips to roses. I took a look from left to right a better view of the breathtaking view. I noticed something from the corner of my eye.

Leaning on the bridge was a jean jacket and a pair of white ladies shoes. My mouth was fixed into a confused glance that was before I heard a faint moan come from the meadow.

I dashed down low behind the bridge, for some reason I didn't want to be seen. Don't ask me why, I couldn't phantom why I need to hide. I retreated into a crack in the bridge the shade sheltering me from prying eyes.

I sat there my hands lying limply across my knees. I knew that voice, that sound. I'd heard it before I know I have so why can't I identify it.

I broke out of my thoughts when I felt something role to stop beside me.

I looked down at the white flat laying beside me sitting upright and perfectly straight. I picked it up and stood out of my hiding spot allowing the sun to hit me.

o+o+ **Lucy's P.O.V**

I almost froze in shock as I looked at the man holding my shoe... Natsu. I couldn't move, my body would let me, my arms dropped to my side and I stood.

My head shook as I watched him approach me, a leash in one hand and my shoe in the other.

A million questions raced through my head and I could feel my head shaking. A sign I only got when I was dead nervous. I need to leave; I couldn't let him know that after this long I still didn't have my voice. So I did what any sane person would do, I took two small steps to meet him half way.

It was heading up to three and I already had all my bearings with me.

His hand extended and I took the white flat from his grasp slipping it onto my foot I waved with a smile. Before rushing across the bridge ignoring his calls of protest I got onto the right path and began my way back into town.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments Reviews greatly appreciated - 10 comments for the next chapter ! Can we do that ... yes you can :)**


	11. TwentyOne Questions

**We didn't quiet reach ten reviews it was seven and I would just like to remind you guys that for my stories accounts aren't needed to comment.**

**FTWforAnime: Nah! I wouldn't have either, It just that if you didn't want someone to know something ( like physical) I would have ran**

**Person: Dang, I don't think this one's far ... my second language is French haha thank you!**

**Rose Tiger: I don't know what to say, but keep reading and maybe you won't be so angry anymore, ahha.**

**Yuri is awesome: Well then read ahead, thank you **

**Ravenfrett: Thank you very much, that was very nice but I kind of feel pressure now... ya know like: what if the next chapter isn't nice flowing, or what if the grammars wrong. I don't use a beta sooo **

**Jake: I tried, I kinda have trouble putting my ideas into bigger chapters this one is six pages on word, hoping to make it ten for the next chapter **

**XoxoFairyTailXoxo: Thank you a bunch! **

**So heres some awesome, maybe not so awesome news(depending on how you think) but this stories is almost complete about five to six more chapters ! **

Chapter eleven.

I slowed down my palms were getting slippery and I found it harder to hold the shoe in my hand. Stopping by a bench outside a boutique shop I bent down to slip the white flat on my foot.

I exhaled quickly, shaking my head mentally. What's wrong with you Lucy? Why are you getting so paranoid?

I wasn't paranoid.

He's not going to show up and whisk you of your feet, if that's what you're expecting. He has a girlfriend didn't you hear Wendy, so why would he even spend a second of his day to take time out of his _wonderful_ relationship and worry about you.

I could practically picture the little devil me conscious on my shoulder. I didn't like the evil me she made me feel weak and undesirable. The little Lucy dressed in red made me feel exactly like my father had, and I refused to be treated like that again.

I swiped a hand across my shoulders quickly, as if I was dusting them off. The sky was a pale blue and there weren't many clouds vividly seen.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Pivoting on my toes sharply I turned to see the pink headed boy I was running away from behind me. His dark eyes shining with wonder, they were alluring.

"I remember you." His voice was low, but I heard him crystal clear. "I'm sorry I forgot about you." Why was he sorry I was just a mere fragment in his life after all?

I didn't move, my body was stiff still and just to make it worse I couldn't talk. Pun intended.

Natsu hand lowered of my shoulder and he turned towards the canals on our right side, well my right his left. As he looked at the water my eyes rested glued to him. I watched as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye probably thinking I hadn't seen.

Natsu lifted a hand and ran it through his hair before letting out a frustrated growl that made me back away. Everything about him said 'frustrated' his body was stiff, his eyes were dark, and his fists were clenched.

"You still can't speak can you?" His voice came out in a growl, and this time it wasn't his tone that made me stumble it was the question.

He had been paying that much attention to me he'd been able to pick out the fact that I still couldn't speak. I looked down towards my neck, there wasn't a dog tag hanging from it. So what gave it away? People don't take when there nervous around there possible crush and or obsession... right?

It happened to fast, I ran away specifically so I that he wouldn't now I hadn't regained the use of my vocal cords and yet here I was shaking my head in a yes. I mentally 'face palmed' myself, how could you be this stupid Lucy.

Your talking to yourself in third person Lucy, you're not stupid ...you need help.

With the debate going on in my head I failed to notice when Natsu handed me a red item. IT poking me in the ribs is what snapped me out of my little conversation with myself.

"Hmm?"

"Well I was thinking." He rubbed a hand in his hair shyly . "If you can't talk to me in person, how about we text each other."

His face shone with satisfaction. Like he had just won a national debate or had just beaten the toughest guild in magnolia. He looked as if he was pleased with himself for thinking up an idea no one else had.

I smiled before reaching into my pocket and extracting a pink cell phone we exchange cellular devices the echo of the buttons being the only sound exchanged between us at the moment. Natsu finished first and he dropped the arm holding my phone to his side.

His phone was confusing, messages kept popping up around the screen and it made me feel frustrated. He seemed to have realized what was happening because Natsu gently slipped the phone out of my grasp replacing it with mine.

I watched curiously as he fiddled with the phone. "There we go." He finally said a look of pride crossed his features. "What's your number?"

I replayed the number to him, and watched silently as he pressed a button corresponding to the number that I told him.

He slipped the phone into his back pocket, and untied his blue cat's leach from the pole on the bridge. "So where you heading to." He asked and using my new found way of communication I told him the address of a nearby cafe.

"Great!" He exclaimed. "Lisanna's house isn't too far away from there."

My sunk at the sound of the familiar name, it was his girlfriend. And even though I seemed to dislike her, I couldn't help but wonder what she was like.

"Do you ever feel uncertain?" Natsu asked, and I only looked at him. "I know this may sound wrong, but I feel uncertain about Lisanna."

My brow shot into the air so fast I felt a migraine coming on. I wasn't all that educated on relationships but one thing I knew was that they were build on trust. I stayed silent not knowing what exactly to say, he was telling me he was having second thoughts about his girlfriend.

And my angel conscious was cheering with glee, while the devil me was telling me to rip him a pair.

I looked to the sky and sighed. What would my mom say, she always knew the right thing to say... and in all the things I'd gotten from her I wished that had been one of them. I never knew the right thing to say, I always ended up saying to little ... or worse too much.

I pulled my phone out, I didn't know how to reply but I knew I had to say something. A hand overlapped mine and I looked up to see Natsu giving me a shy smile.

"It's okay you don't have to respond, it isn't even in my place to tell you all of this." I wanted to slap him but what would I say after that ... I was a total and complete stranger.

The tension in the air disappeared and soon Natsu was jumping in front of me. "Let's play twenty-one questions" he exclaimed his face reminding me of a three year old getting a lollipop.

'**You start.'** I sent him.

"How old are you?" Natsu face is set in a mask of wonder. "I realize I didn't ask this before, and I guess it's important now."

Why?

I held up both hands so that it there were ten fingers showing. Natsu counted them and I mentally face palmed myself. "Ten? " He said in a questioned tone and I nodded my head and then held up seven fingers.

"Seventeen" He said with wondered. "Eh, I'm a year older then you." There was a teasing smile plastered on his face and it made me feel nervous.

I rolled my eyes before fishing out my phone. **' why's your cat blue.' **It was something I wanted to ask when I'd spot the cat on the bridge.

"I found Happy in the woods when I was younger." He said. "Brown fur didn't suit him well so I dyed it blue, and what do you know."

I stopped walking before I erupted into a fit of laughter. His cat was blue because he didn't think brown fur suited him well, oh come on you've got to find a little humour in that. When I had finally calmed down I straightened out to find Natsu glancing at me.

I raised my eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.

"You have a great laugh." He said simply. "One that makes people wants to laugh along with you. Don't lose that laugh."

I stared at him before smiling and giving him a quick nod.

"Why are you going to this coffee shop, why not mine?" He asked and I felt my palms getting sweaty. "I know you know where it is." He called me out.

I thought a moment, even thought I didn't I could have just flat out told him I was visiting Hibiki at work. That would have explained why I wasn't going to his cafe. I didn't decide against it as I typed my excuse into a blank box before sending it off.

I watched Natsu closely as many emotions crossed his face but the one I saw the most while he read the e-mail was hurt.

"So does that mean you have a boyfriend?" He asked and I couldn't help but smirk at his oh-so-obvious-jealousy.

'**It's not your turn to ask the question.' **I sent this with a smile on my face. He'd practically set himself up for that retort. "I set myself up for that answer." Natsu his voice filled with dread.

'**Do you always talk to random people?' **The game had practically just began and I was running out of questions to ask.

Natsu laughed after reading the questions. "No." He said his voice was amused. "Just the pretty ladies who offer to buy me lunch at cafes."

I nodded my head, before something sank it. I never offered him lunch. I texted the pink haired boy beside me this answer and all I received was another amused laugh. If the laugh hadn't been so alluring I would be pretty mad right now.

We went back and forth asking each other questions like, what's your favorite colour, where are you from, when's your birthday, dog or cat?

We reached the twenty-first questions just as we reached the street the cafe was situated on. Natsu face fell as we turned the block towards it but he said nothing in return.

"Last question." He said in a mono-tone voice and I nodded my head in reply.

He thought for a moment and we stopped in front of the shop. I turned to watch him thinking a hand was placed on his chin and his eyebrows were pulled together. Wrinkled formed in his forehead and I chuckled at how hard he was thinking.

"If I told you I loved you... what would you say?" He said his voice low enough for me only to hear. I

I was taken back and my heart started to race at the mention of three specific words. Was Natsu really deep in thought or had he been racking up the nerve to ask me the question. Did he fear my response right now; like I would have feared his if I had asked the question. He looked nervous, his nervousness was equally matched by the looks of eagerness.

Why was he eager for my response, he had a girlfriend. And I chuckled at the thought of her; just imaging it brought images to my head. Face book; relationship status: it's complicated.

I realized how wrong I was thinking and before I could snap myself out of the wishful think warm arms enveloped me. They pulled me in and my vision was blurred by grey fabric.

"Lucy" Hibiki exclaimed in my ear his arms tightening around me waist.

I struggled to release myself from his bear-hug and steel grip. I stopped when I realized that Natsu was still here. My head snapped around to his direction so fast you would have thought it would have fallen off. He was still standing there hands stuffed in pockets and curious eyes set on Hibiki.

"Who's he?" Hibiki's tone was serious and it was surprising to hear. I looked up to see his head cocked in the direction of Natsu. His eyes were narrowed and I thought of how strange it was that he was glaring at Natsu.

"Hibiki?" I said and instantly regretted it. Both boys looked at me and I felt uncomfortable under their gaze, seeing as both had about two heads on me. I was expecting him to let me go, but he did the complete opposite in tightening his grip on me.

"Why's his hair pink?" My friend's voice was filled with wonder and I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head when he asked that question. I mean, what would he think when he saw the cat.

"What's with the cat?" It's like my mind was being read today.

Natsu eyebrows furrowed at the questions coming of Hibiki's mouth. Maybe it was just me but if I was in Natsu position those question would have been taking as insults.

Oh lord have mercy.

**pov unknown:**

''Is that her?" A voice behind me asked as he leaned over the back seat in the car.

I watched the blonde he was pointing at the one with an hourglass figure and silk blond hair that landed just past her shoulders. She was walking with a pink headed boy and I looked him over. If thinks got rough he wouldn't be that hard to handel.

"Yeah, that's her the girl who but my little brother in jail."

**I'm going to do something cool today (or well I think it's cool) there was a little fact thing I put in here, and I don't know how many of you noticed it so let's test your attention skills. What do the colours of Natsu and Lucy's cell phones represent in the anime/manga. First person to answer correctly gets to help me decided something special between Lucy and Natsu.**

**Add Pickles into your comment if you read this whole thing to the end. **


	12. Rush

**WARNING: this chapter includes some Korean lyrics, I translated them to the best of my knowledge (I don't speak/read Korean) so please correct me if I'm wrong. Thank you!**

**unedited...sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy Tail.**

"Ow!" Hibiki yelped as I pressed the ice pack gently on his head.

I rolled my eyes as he flinched from the radiating chilliness of the ice pack. It was his fault I had to use it anyway, if he and Natsu hadn't gone and tackled each other to the ground neither of them would of been hurt.

I turned to the pink headed boy who was sulking on one of the stools. We were in the back of the cafe were one of Hibiki's coworkers had pulled us into a medical room.

Leaving Hibiki to hold a pack of frozen vegetables of his face. As I moved forward to check on Natsu's injuries I heard something hit the floor. Before I had enough time to respond I was being pulled back into Hibiki's arms and onto his lap.

I gasped once as I felt my legs land on his very own pair, his arms tightened around my waste and I gasped again. "Luce." He muttered weakly his forehead berried in my back.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled, and I looked up to see the pink hair boy fuming. Water dripped from his ice pack leaving a puddle of water to sit near the leg of his chair. I could already tell this wasn't going to end well at all.

Hibiki seemed to be oblivious to this as the next six words tumbled out between his lips. "Will you be my girlfriend, Luce?" All I could hear was the thud of yet another ice pack falling to the ground. I was ripped out of Hibiki's arms and roughly tossed into a corner. I couldn't understand what was happening; the gears in my brain weren't spinning right. It was like I was frozen, no, that's not the right comparison. It was like I was a marionette, the strings in a big knot keeping me in place. And suddenly as if not having the control of your own movements wasn't enough, I was begging to feel light head, my breathing coming out in short gasp. My head hit the ground and all my senses were cut off, all but hearing.

And as I lost consciousness this is what I heard. The pounding of punches being served, over and over and over. Then the slam of the door hitting the back wall and combat boots stomping into the barley empty room. And before I was gone the cry of my name coming from both Natsu and Hibiki.

0+0+

**Normal P.O.V**

"I don't understand what's wrong with him." Lisanna cried into her palms. Ezra and Grey were seated across from her there faces showing evidence of boredom, but they didn't interrupt, Lisanna was there friends after all.

"Lisanna, I don't see what you have to worry about." Grey deadpanned the blue cloth that hugged his upper body gone.

"Grey, your shirt." Ezra whispered, before giving Lisanna her attention again. "Lisanna, I've been your friend for a while now and I know what I'm about to say will do you good. Thinks play out in the end, if it was meant to be after all the obstacles you'll be tighter."

Lisanna stared at her with wide eyes before once again erupting into tears. They still really didn't understand why the blonde was crying. That wasn't the only thing they didn't understand though, the trio were seated in a random café, when they could've gone to Natsu's. Grey leaned over in his seat and asked just that of Ezra.

Lisanna vaguely heard Grey's whisper. "I told you already!" she wailed. "Natsu might be there" and thus she continued with her crying.

The table was quiet as they handed Lisanna tissue after tissue for what seemed like forever, Grey leaned back in his chair; noticing a pair of the café workers seated at a table nearby. He couldn't help but be drawn into their conversation.

"Gee, I wish something like that would happen to me." The brunette waitress said running a hand through her shoulder length locks.

The second waitress barked out a sarcastic laugh. "Ayano, things like this do happen to you." He said giving the brunette a typical 'you're a moron' look.

"Yeah, but none of them are good looking, like you described those two." Ayano said with a pout. "You said it was pink haired mage and a blond mage."

The brunette didn't respond as she watched Ayano drown in her own fantasy of having the two mages fighting over her. "See that would be the best Kayo, all I get is the baka perverts, plus I'm not even a blond."

Kayo shook her head. "I felt awfully sorry for the pink haired one, what was his name… I swear they said." She put a hand to her chin and this was when Grey really started to pay attention. "Was it Naru…no maybe it was Nate, no that's not it"

"Maybe it was-

"Wasn't it-

"Natsu!" Both girls said at the same time.

Grey's chair fell back as he stood in a rush, causing both female waitresses to jump and Lisanna to hold her tear works. "Where are they?" Grey said coming face to face with the two waitresses in less than a stride.

"Ugh, they got hurt in a brawl." Kayo said quickly flinching away from the strange customer. Grey rolled his eyes but didn't move away. "I know but did they leave, are they still here?" Ayano shook her head and pointed at a door near the back of the entrance.

As Grey was about to turn around and sit down there was horrifying exploding come from the room. The sound of punches being exchanged was clearly heard. Ezra was at the door before Grey could even move; a few strokes of sweat fell down his forehead but managed to make his way to the door in a few seconds.

Grey walked through the door to see two figures on the ground; one he identified right away an the other it took some remembering. Natsu had the blue Pegasus member pinned to the floor, his fist moving in a blinding circular motion.

Grey turned his and noticed Lucy on the ground, her hand clenched against her chest and eyes barley open. "What happened to Lucy!" He yelled through his teeth.

And like a switch, the two boys were of each other and throwing a worried glance in Lucy's direction. Once they realized what had happened, Ezra could barely contain them herself as the two began to hysterically call out the blond's name.

Grey faintly realized this was where he came in and he ran over to Lucy barley paying attention as Ezra dragged both Natsu and Hibiki out of the room by their ears. Dropping to one knee he turned her over onto her back. Taking her thin fragile wrist into is, he checked for a heartbeat.

He moved his thumb up and down; waiting, searching for the reassuring pound that there was still life in her.

**Thud, Thud, Thud.**

He laid back on his knees the pressure of a possible dead girl taken of his back, but that was only about 75 percent of the problem at hand he still had to deal with the other 25 which consisted of a no-brained buddy of his.

Just as he was about to lose his cool to paramedics rushed into the room, they re-did what he had just done. When it was evident she wasn't dead they set the gurney up, and proceeded to lifting his new blond friend on top of it. Grey stepped aside giving them room, as they rushed out of the room.

He followed shortly behind, with his arms crossed against his chest. The sight outside wasn't any better, Natsu and Hibiki were trying to push each other out of the way so they could mount the steps into the ambulance.

He sighed as Ezra swiftly and efficiently punched Natsu out.

Even with the night fast approaching Grey knew their problems for the day were far from over.

**0+0+**

Levi had been eating diner when she'd heard the news. It was like her heart has stopped as the human being on the other side of the phone line said the words any one dreaded to hear.

"Your loved one is in special treatment."

The phone had fallen from her fingers, exactly like it happened to people on t.v she fell to her knees her hand clenching her heart. Levi stayed like this for a while before it sunk in that if she didn't move she might never see Lucy again.

Her knees knew sense in that and she found her hands moving themselves; Picking her of the flour, grabbing the car keys, closing and opening doors. It wasn't just her hands it seemed that her legs were against her to, as the they walked her hands to all these places.

The radio was turned off because she had no doubt that there was going to be that one song that would come on and she'd be in a fit of tears.

As she drove silently in the still night, Levi finally felt the cool wet droplets slide down her cheek. She had been wondering when the water works were going to star. She held her head up higher as if to stop the tears from wetting her jeans.

The blue sparkles tumbled out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, gliding along her chin until they met her neck and disappeared down her t-shirt. Unable to bare the silence any longer as she began to cry louder, Levi dropped her head and pressed a button on the car stereo.

'mariya saranghandan mariya' (I'm telling you, I love you)The soft and accelerating sound of FT Island's 'Hello Hello' **A/N (currently addicted to these guys)** drowned out her cries of pain. The song continued and unpleasant thoughts were flown into Levi's head.

_What if she's dead?_

_Will I be able to bare it? Staring at the lifeless body of my best friend?_

_What if I never get to say it? (Hello, Goodbye)_

Her sobs of pain increased and she turned the music louder, the music now vibrated the seats. But it continued; she was still sobbing and the music still played, and Lucy was still in intensive care.

'Oneuldo neoreul hyanghae sorichyeo' (Loo at me I'm shouting out for you today) By time the song had slowly drifted to an end Levi sat in the hospitals parking lot, her head on the steering wheel and her arms wrapped around in a protective barrier.

Rain began to pelt the top of the car, and she reached down the passenger's seat grabbing for the forgotten umbrella. When she came up empty hand, she felt herself felling the need to just cry again. But she didn`t instead she wrapped her arms around her body and locked the car door shut.

She entered the hospital and was blinded almost immediately by the white lights that surrounded her. After a few blinks of what she was sure of red eyes, she made her way over to a desk were a middle aged women sat.

The lady wore a blue nurse`s suit her hair brown mane was hanging loose and it barely touched her shoulders. As she approached the desk further, the lady raised her head to come face to face with a pair of grey eyes.

"I'm here for Lucy Heartfilia" She was surprised when her voice came out strong and not shaky and coarse from the crying.

"Are you family?" The lady asked, and Levi hesitantly shook her head 'no'.

"I'm sorry, this is strictly family only." The lady said and her eyes were filled with a genuine apology, as Levi dropped her hand to the side and was about to walk away the lady spoke.

"You look frantic, so I'll make you a deal." She said for only Levi's ears alone to hear. "If you can tell me your relationship to Miss. Heartfilia, I might be able to pull some strings."

Levi's eyes widened, with all that was happening she felt kind of like a female James Bond at that moment. Doing something daring and most likely illegal. "Lucy's been my best friend since grade school, she's very dear to me and I haven't a clue what I'd do if she was to die."

The tears pricked at her eyes and she willed herself not to cry, It wouldn't do any good if she started balling her eyes out again right here in the main office. The lady behind the counter nodded her head with a saddened smile, she gave Levi a name tag with her given name and Lucy's surname attached to the end.

Dazed Levi looked up only to see the lady wink at her before disappearing behind her desk once again. A small smile a lit her features as she made her way up to the intensive care hallway. All thoughts vanished but the ones concerning Lucy were left in her mind

After what seemed like hours she stepped out of the room. A doctor stood across from the elevator and clipboard in his hands, Levi stood on her toes and saw the faint spelling of 'He-'.

"Excuse me." She spoke softly.

The doctor looked up from his notes to meet her eyes, his face was flush from his work and probably stress of the rest of her friends and most likely Natsu.

"yes." He said his voice almost crossing the line from 'willing to help' to 'annoyance'. "Do you have a question, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, it's really quick I just want to know how Lucy's condition is?" Levi asked, whilst she twirled her fingers not completely sure she was ready for the answer.

The grey haired doctor flipped the page staring at the back of the one she had seen him writing on recently, his eyebrows sank in as he glared at the sheet in front of him. "I'm sorry, Lucy passed away."

Levi felt her heart stop, her world started spinning and she couldn't keep herself up any longer, her head started pulsing as if a vein had broken. Almost immediately she felt her head rush to meet the floor and a pair of feet approached her at a fast passed.

She faintly heard many different voices, some recognisable and others not so much. They were all calling her name, and a few times she felt her body shake.

But none of that matter, because in that split second her worst nightmare had come true. She hadn't gotten to say goodbye, she'd come to soon, she hadn't been in the right place at the right time. Thoughts and ideas that weren't in her control circled around in her head like a tornado.

And somehow, some way she found a way to blame all this things on herself.

**Okay , so I apologize for the ...three...tow.. four... month late update! But there's good news(this story isn't over) YEA! That's one, but the second is I have four exams left, yes that's right, and all of these take place next week. I should be studying but my brain couldn't handle it and so I wrote.**

**Review? What did you think of the shocking reveal, i hope I don't lose readers over this!**

**P.S Since all of you got the last question write, I had to re-think this contest idea. This all came to my mind when the first answer was an anonymous one, so instead I'm going to ask you a question that dates back to a previous chapter... you will leave your idea in your comment and I will choose the best **

**Question: What character in Fairy Tail had the name Lyra, who did she have a relationship with?**


	13. Pure Gold

**I watched the 'Art of getting by' before I finished this and there was a quote in it that really stuck out and made me think of this story, or maybe it's just me but does it have the same effect on anyone else?**

"_Women_like being desired. Just throw her up against a wall and start kissing her. Chances are she'll kiss you back, and if she doesn't, at least you tried. You've got to do something or else you'll lose her."

My heart pounded as I watched the blue haired girl fall to the floor. It all happened so fast, there I was walking down the hall from Luce's room, and then I was screaming at the doctor who watched with wide eyes also.

In that moment there weren't many things that caught my eye but one, the name on the doctor's clip board. _'Lucy Hepburn, time of death: 16:03'_

I frowned as sudden realization hit me, Levi hadn't asked the full name and she'd received only the input on the Lucy the doctor was working with. This wasn't the doctor our Lucy had. I dropped down to Levi's side, shaking her gently seeing as she'd only fainted.

"Levi, Levi get up!" I yelled basically climbing down to her ear if that would do the trick.

I felt arms restraining me back and didn't even need to look up to now it was that Grey kid. "Cana, calm down, its okay she only fainted." My elbow connected with his gut.

"I know that you idiot." I snapped.

Grey sulked into a corner his face masked with sudden fear. I slid my hands under Levi and careful brought her up to me chest; attempting to carry her bridal style—but damn, she was heavier then she looked.

I shook that slight fact off and made my way slowly down to Luce's room where there should have been a spare bed or a couple of chairs we could handcraft into a bed.

I entered the room my arms numb and Levi barley in my arms, I was breathing hard and it took everyone about half an hour before they jumped into action and cleared the spare bed on the side. I set Levi down heavily with a deep sigh of relief, my arms falling imp to me side.

"I'll be right back." I say as meekly as I possibly can.

Leaving the hospital room, I wonder down the halls, asking myself 'If I were alcohol were would I be?' over and over and over until I stumble upon the cafeteria. I slide onto a stool as if it were a bar and lean over it.

"Give me your strongest."

The busboy laughs as he picks up some used cutlery. "We don't serve alcohol here ma'am, but there's a bar next door to hospital." He says his white streaked brown hair covering his face like a drape. "I don't know why."

"I do. When times get crappy people like to drink their problems away." I say in a matter-of-fact tone sliding of my chair. The busboy looks at me with a smile and I notice his grey specked blue eyes, how unique.

"Yeah, I suppose your right." He said the smirk still plastered on his beautifully sculpted face. "Have a good day miss." The words slipped through the door before it shut with a _smack_. I took a moment to think, _beautifully sculpted face_—damn I wasn't even drunk yet.

I shook away the thought of a possible hook up with the kid; he was about a decade younger than me. No amount of alcohol would ever change the fact that I was clement on not going to jail, unless it happened to be for a friend.

I stopped in front of the pub; my hands cocked on my hips just right were the bend in my torso was drilled in. The whole building was brown—with the exception of its windows that were tinted a light blue (almost purple). There was a flickering sign that rested on the begging of the bend for the roof, it read _'happy pub'. _I couldn't help it, I snorted a loud and proud one too, the name was so...so...punny I suppose.

I mean think about it, you go into a Pub most often and likely to be pissed or sad. You get a few shots of vodka and a pitcher of beer and I doubt you would be able to even remember what you were so frustrated over.

Shaking my head, I pulled the(what felt like) twenty pound door open.

The Pub was spilling with people, which was to be expected it was nearly twelve o'clock. I pushed my way to the bar, picking up the smell of the hospital on my way to an empty stool. I grinned, remembering the conversation I'd had with Mr. Unknown not too long ago.

"They say smiling to yourself is unhealthy." My head snapped up to see the bartender staring down at me a white towel draped over his shoulder.

He had silver shaggy hair and blue—almost a glazing grey. He was tall, I presume about six 'five and lean with well built muscles and if I could see through things I'd say his abs were lick able.

I mentally slapped myself.

_What is going on with you Cana? For crying out loud you haven't drank for the whole day._

With the thought I realized why I was here in the first place. I rested my palms in my hands tiredly and ordered three shots of tequila and a pitcher of beer. The bartender whipped the towel of his shoulder, only to put it right back on.

"Oni it." He said before disappearing towards the other side.

0+0+

I struggled to open my eyes, it was someone had glued them down with cement and forced a hatch on them. My back ached that much I could tell, but I had no idea where I was.

That when the memories came flooding back; Luce, the hospital, dead.

I could feel the tears prickled down my cheek like small diamond shape knifes leaving a trail of a scar as it left. I felt my body stir and I awoke with a groan, the cement and hatch had been suddenly removed and my eyes flickered open.

The roof was white, the wall was white, the curtain was white, the floor was white...was I in a asylum, did they deem my freak out worthy of being shown as insanity? With this quick and yet disturbing thought I snapped up out of the bed swinging my legs to the side and jumping of.

There was no doubt my blue hair was in tangles and sticking out around my head, but if I was in a asylum who would really care anyways.

I tore the curtain back and stopped in my tracks, in the room sat a red haired beauty, a shirtless blue haired boy, a blonde haired boy _and_ a pinkette. All five pairs of eyes snapped up to look at me as the curtain was heard.

In that instant there was only one thing that I could think about—_my hair!_

Ignoring that thought and trying to focus on the matter at hand, I turned around noticing another bet just as mine. In it laid a certain blonde haired girl, the annoying beep of her heart monitor told me that she was alive.

Alive she was, but was she well?

I slowly walked over to here, my hand raised against my heart as I ran my fingers against her silk smooth locks of gold hair; golddy locks would've been jealous. My eyes traveled down to her neck were a silver chain hung around her neck.

The sign was half of the fairy tale logo, across was written in italic—Friend. My hands moved to my neck were a similar chain but in gold hung, the word on my half completed the one on Lucy's. If the two pieces were put side by side the full logo would appear with the words 'Best friend' written across.

To me it was definitely my most prized possession; I had one with Cana to—a bracelet that consisted of a single charm. The charm was something that suited both Cana and I, it was a magic book. Cana loved Card tricks and I loved to read.

I smiled at the memories of how the three of us had come into possession of the jewelry. Christmas day we had left town on a whim—a road trip if you may. We'd driven to a nearby town just for a one day trip, at first arriving we'd gone shopping; only buying _each other_ things. It was Christmas after all and on our last stop we'd entered a store called BFF. We didn't notice it at first but the store was entirely dedicated to the importance of best friends.

Tears glistened down my cheek and I leaned in pressing my lips against Luce's ear so only she could hear my next few words. "Wake up, Lu-chan." I said in a hushed whisper. "I need you...we need you, so wake up."

I turned around mistakenly gazing into the eyes of the red headed girls I've come to be friends with. Her eyes were filled with understanding and pity, but mostly the pity I instantly regretted looking at her. My gazes shifted to the ground were I was unable to meet contact with anyone else.

If there gazes were anything like Ezra's I didn't want to look at them.

The door swung open and the doctor entered his clipboard at his side. He looked at me his eyes zeroing in on the crocodile tears sliding down my cheeks, I quickly whipped them away. The tension in the room seemed to lighting a bit, Natsu and Hibiki for once weren't glaring daggers at each other that was for sure.

"We've finished running test on Miss. Heartfilia, and everything is fine." He flipped a page on his clipboard. "She's in a temporary coma, but we were able to fix her voice box."

"Wait." I said subconsciously. "But the doctor we visited a while ago said nothing was wrong, that her voice would return in a week's time."

"No, her vocal folds were swollen... this was important that we fix because this severally affected her Phonation and was cause of her lose of speech for so long." His clipboard was tucked under his arm again. "We were able to reduce the swelling; she should be as good as new when she wakes."

"Thank you." We murmured as the door closed.

Not seconds later, the door burst open again. "What happened?" A voice yelled, I recognized the voice, it was one I hadn't heard in days, but it was still very familiar to me. I looked up to see my favorite black haired classmate; Gajeel.

He blinked reapitivley, his eyes glued to my figure. "L-Levi?"

I chuckled slightly; his bluntness always seemed to make me feel better, even on a bad day like this one. I was glad he was somehow here, even though I was sounded by people who could do a better job at comfort then Gajeel. I wasn't looking for someone who would tell me everything was going to be alright, but that they didn't even know what the problem was.

Gajeel looked around the room, confusion filled his eyes, and I knew right away the killer phrase that always made my day was up.

"So—why are we here?"

0+0+

There was nothing.

All that encircled me was a void of darkness there was an endless path of nothing and everything below my hip seemed to disappear into nothingness. All around me was black and in the distance a speck of white light that no matter how hard I ran I could never reach.

I had given up, trapped inside my own head, my own body of fear. I had become a rotting corpse the girl who never gave up had proclaimed her defeat. She was tired, hungry and confused her legs were weak and she had nothing to fight for.

Lucy Heartfilia was waving her white flag.

She lowered herself, realizing that standing was only going to make her tired and she had no were to go. Where could she go? When the only path was covered in darkness and the only light was an illusion created by her mind.

She began to sink down lowering herself to what was unknown, the speck of light grew, it glimmered like a candle know and from the corner of her eyes she saw the ray of light reflected of, of her necklaces. She took the charm in her hands holding it tight as she began to mount.

But it was too late, she'd already submerged herself in enough darkness and she fell. Deeper and deeper into the black- her heart tainting with the evil as she fell even deeper. The light followed her thought and she realized why she could never reach it. Her lost memories flooded her mind as she fell even more but this time the light was chasing her, restoring her heart to pure gold as it got closer and closer and –

She opened her eyes.

The roof of her hospital room and the face of her two best friends the only things in her line of view as her big brown chocolate orbs opened. A smile lit up her face as she realized she no longer felt the same way that she had the last time she'd woken up in a hospital room.

"Am I dreaming?" Her voice was coarse, but the sound of it could set a sea into motion, the sound of her angelic voice could tell the sun were to rise in the morning.

**I planned to play out Lucy's coma at little longer but I thought you all suffered enough with the last chapter. Gajeel and Levi were quiet last minute decision when I realized that I loved Levi x Gajeel **

**And I don't think I explained this well enough, or if it just didn't get communicated well, but Levi, Lucy and all the other characters are still in school(college)**


	14. Inside Out

**Hello Lovleys, it's been awhile since I've updated and it's because of some many ideas flowing in on how I'm going to chose to wrap this story up that I'm unable to chose one and write all the way through without going with another and deleting both.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did Natsu x Lucy, Juvia x grey, Levi x Gajeel would already be shipped.**

**Unedited.**

**Levis P.O.V**

It's been almost a month since Lucy woke up in the hospital and to say that everything has returned to normal would be a lie. Should I take on a rundown of or recent changes and well what we've been up to lately?

Lucy was realised a week after she'd woken up in the hospital to make sure no mistakes were made, she'd had countless test on her to see what had been the problem. After an x-ray it had been confirmed that the tissue around her throat had made it appear as if her vocal cords were all right, and unless you'd had an x-ray machine it would've been impossible to see. It was recommended that someone in our group help her with vocal therapy which could be done at home, it was Natsu of course who had volunteered first. Natsu and Lisanna haven't spoken since, no one certain if there still an ongoing relationship between them.

Hibiki and the rest of his group had been re-located to the other side of the world due to unknown reasons. He'd left after it was confirmed Lucy wouldn't have to return to the hospital on a daily basis, but not without proclaiming his undying love for her and swearing he'd come for her as soon as he could. Before boarding the plane Hibiki was seen giving Natsu a pat on the back and whispering the words 'take care of her'.

Grey and Ezra had become a part of the 'family' no romance was seen between the two as Ezra confirmed she was awaiting the return of her beloved Gerard Fernandes. And Grey returned to Lucy's hospital room his cheeks red and bruised from numerous slaps. At the end of the day he'd managed to snag a coffee date with one of the nurses who went by the name Juvia.

And well your probably wondering what happened to me, right?

I couldn't help the words that came out of my mouth next; I was torn between grabbing a camera and pointing my finger in a scolding manner like an elementary school teacher.

In front of me stood a drenched from head to toe Gajeel. His hair appeared twice as long as it clung to any exposed skin, his arms were crossed and even though he tried to look tough his head was bowed in apologetic manner.

"Did you even think to bring a hat OR an umbrella." I chastised, bending my head slightly so I could look him straight in the eyes.

"tch, you're not my mother." Gajeel said snapping his head up and turning it away from her in a childish act to be arrogant.

Levi felt as if she was going to explode for the past half-hour they'd been arguing over the fact that on the way back to the coffee shop Gajeel had seen a patch of Levi's favorite flowers. He'd stopped the car on the side of the road and attempted to pick a few, there was a short streaming building up from the rain and instead of picking them another day. He'd stubbornly swam to the other side.

He'd came up the stairs were he'd known Levi would be, ten times soaked then he should've been and carrying a bundle of bend red bell flowers. He'd explained his 'fantastic journey' to her sneezing there and here, Levi told him his safety and health was more important than flowers.

"...ah-choo" Gajeel head flew forward as he sneezed.

In seconds his face paled and I found my hands reaching out wrapping around his torso and supporting most of his weight. As we stood there Gajeel grunted a total number of ten times, he swooned a few times and I had to stumble to make sure he didn't fall.

Slowly, step by step I lead Gajeel over to the dull faded blue couch. Slowly I dipped allowing him to lay on his back, face up on the red fluffed out red pillow under his head. His eyes were closed when I pulled back, his cheeks flushed red. Levi couldn't help but stare it'd been the first time since knowing Gajeel she'd actually seen him blush, sick or not.

With a blink of her eyes and the realization of her priorities Levi rushed off to the bathroom grabbing a thermometer and dry towel. Return she set the towel down and shook the thermometer, she then proceed to pinch Gajeel's mouth and he opened it obediently (whether it was due to the fact that he was sick she knew not.) pressing the thin end of the thermometer under Gajeel tongue she leaned back waiting for the results.

Once it beeped she reached for the thermometer, pulling it out of Gajeel's mouth as he grunted- 11- she noted quickly.

Careful not to press anything she read the digits in front of her, 102° F

Levi breathed a sigh of relief, 102 meant just a mild fever. And with a few days of sleeping and hot soup Gajeel should be fine. Setting the thermometer aside she reached for the towel and began fluffing it around Gajeel's head. Trying to dry his wet mane before his temperature could worsen. When his dark locks met her satisfaction she draped the towel on the side of the couch, lowering down to her knees she stared at Gajeel. His cheek bones structure, the rise and fall of the arch in his eyebrows, his full lips and pointed chin.

With a sigh Levi prepared to lift herself up. "I should go make some soup, he'll be waking up soon and probably be as hungry as a horse." She hesitate for a second, and a second was all Gajeel need with a strong arm he pulled Levi into him, his right palm cradling the back of her head, while the left arm kept her in place.

"You're weird." Gajeel struggled, his sore throat making every word hurt. "And you talk to yourself-

Levi's head being tucked under his chin felt the rise of his adam's apple. "-I-It's a wr-riters thing.-"

"-But I still find myself being drawn to you." He finished with a smile, the burn of his throat being worth every word.

**Took me a while to decide if I should just finish up here, and I decided against it...**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I realised a sigh, pulling the brown messenger bag up on my shoulder I shuffled books into the opening of my bag before cleaning up my area in the school library. It was around lunch and I'd decided to take a visit to Natsu's coffee shop down the street.

Walking leisurely through the aisles and isles of stacked books I heard whisper shouting. Normal I would've walked on being the type of person who didn't eavesdrop. Key word: would've, would've if I hadn't heard Natsu's voice and the first letter of my name.

"Okay then _Natsu._" A female voice sneered. "Say this girls name begins with an 'L' what does she mean to you."

"She means nothing to me." Natsu all but yelled.

I felt like a thousand daggers had just been sliced through my heart, like I was being pulled apart from the inside out. Staggering backwards I failed to notice a pill of books. Soon enough I found myself surrounded by literature books. Natsu rushed out from the aisle, his eyes widening as they landed on me.

The girl I assumed he was trying to defend himself against was behind him, my eyes blurred and all I seemed to make out was her platinum white hair before I bolted from the library and down the streets in the direction of the cafe where I knew Wendy and hopefully Levi would be.

Bursting through the doors I quickly grabbed the attention of the full cafe; all eyes were on me as if I'd just walked in covered in purple jam and in the nude. Wendy noticed me as she was serving a customer.

She looked up and smiled. "Oh hello, Lu-"She did a double take. "My goodness what happened to you, Luce?" She took my hand hastily pulling me to one of the bar stools. "Are you okay?" she quickly corrected herself. "Never mind stupid question... did you fail a test? Get some bad news? Please tell me." Wendy begged

Gratefully I didn't have to because seconds before I opened my mouth the door once again bursed open revealing her pig head brother Natsu.

"Natsu?" Wendy said, her eyes wide but she didn't notice the tension in me as he approached. "Oh, thank god... help me with Luce; she's a little to-

I didn't give her time to respond because at that moment I was done crying, my body pulsed with adrenaline as I prepared to face Natsu. "Was I just a game to you?" the cafe went dead quiet as I yelled.

Natsu eyebrows came together in confusing. "What?"

"Not a game, well maybe I was something to keep you occupied, a toy if you may." I continued, it was no or never face him once and for all or go home crying. And I'd spend way to long crying over him.

"Lucy, what a-"

"No, I don't want to hear your excuse, because I heard you." I put a hand up to stop the pathetic line of excuse he was going to throw at me. "You're really sick, you know that! Toying with women's emotions."

Natsu got the drift that I wasn't done yet and I was only getting madder and madder. He took one quick step forward and placed a firm hand over my mouth, covering it completely. He shoulders fell in relief when I didn't struggle and kick him in his family jewels.

Stepping back , he looked me in the eyes. "Lucy, I didn't do what you think I did." He said softly. "And you may not believe it, but I do Love you." He let his hands drop, leaving me stun.

It was my turn to be confused as my eyebrows sunk in confusing and my lips pursed with my head bowed I thought about it.

**Disclaimer: Parts of this next scene are not my own.**

"Then answer me this, do you want me?" The lips tumbled out of my mouth and it seemed as if the cafe was ten times quieter awaiting Natsu's response.

He looked at her sheepishly. "No." Lucy knew it, she knew this would happen and that was why she didn't find it a surprise that no tears formed in her eyes.

"Natsu, would you cry if I left?"

"No." This time there was a smile pulling at Natsu's lips and with anger she flung more questions at him.

"Would you live for me?"

"Nope."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Not really."

"Me or your life? Would you really love me forever?"

Natsu's smile now fully covered his face as he shook his head back and forward. "My life and no Lucy" I admit I could feel it now the traitor tears prickling down my pink swollen cheeks like a ball of thorns, but I'd bring this upon herself.

Quickly flinging them away I straightened myself. "Excuse me." I muttered heading for the door. Natsu grabbed hold of my arm.

"Lucy, before you leave, you should no-"

"Do I really want to hear this?" I asked my voice raspy and weak.

"Just listen." He said sharply.

"Do you-"

"Please." I found myself shaking my head. "What you heard in the Library, I was talking to Lisanna. I was finally putting things straight between us, what I felt with her isn't the same feeling I get when I'm with you." Natsu said quietly just for me to hear but with how quiet it was I doubt that no one else heard.

"What about what you just said though?" I asked my heart beating so loud I thought everyone could hear.

"Luce, the reason you never cross my mind is because you never leave. The reason I don't want you...is because I need you. I would never let you leave." My breath hitch and it was like my heart had found its way to my throat. "The reason i wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you, Luce I would do anything for you...Including run two kilometers, your damn good runner."

My eyes were moist again, but not from being made and I was sad. These were happy tears because when I looked into Natsu's eyes I saw genuine love for me in them, something I hadn't seen since my mother had passed.

Biting my lip back I fought to hold the tears in when I realized something.

"Wait, what about-"

Natsu cut me off. "Lucy Heartfilia, since that day I meet you in the alley I haven't stopped thinking about you, as much as I had tried to deny it before you have become my entire life." Natsu eyes glistened and I realized he was crying to, lifting my hand I flicked some of his tears away. "I'm not perfect. I'll most likely annoy you, make fun of you and say stupid things. But you'll never find someone who loves you as much as me."

Natsu stepped forth wrapping his arms around me, gazing into my eyes, his seeming to ask for my permission. "If you don't kiss me, I'll kiss you." I whispered.

My laugh was shortly lived as Natsu's lips brushed mine, the kiss was soft different from the one I'd had so long ago. He kissed me like he was sealing a promise and delicate and fragile promise. And even though the kiss was short and soft when we pulled apart I found myself panting for air and the way Natsu's lungs were pounded told me he was to.

My hands hesitantly moved to my lips, the kiss left me breathless, as if...as if he'd kissed me inside out (a/n anyone get the Hedley reference?) but that was alright, because now we were one as we were meant to be...if I ran out of air, we could breath together.

The cafe was loud, and as I came back down to earth I realized everyone was now standing and claps filled the air. I glanced to the corner of the room were Levi stood with Gajeel leaning on her his cheeks red, and Levi's smile looked as if it could split her face.

To the other side of the room was another bunch of familiar faces, Ezra, Grey, Juvia, and Cana. The smile on my face most likely matched the one on Levi's face, even though I thought I looked ridiculous and probably should've stopped.

I took one look at Natsu and laughed deciding it was alright because...

We were wearing the same smiles.

**Is that the end?**

**There are possible chances of an epilogue or another chapter and then an epilogue...if I get a sufficient amount of response to the chapter and my question.**

**Question: What was your favorite part? Levi x Gajeel or Lucy x Natsu OR both?**

**2,583 words.**


End file.
